She Wants to be Loved
by peeta's-buns-don't-lie
Summary: Silena and Beckendorf are pulled into a world they never expected to find.The world of love.Only, the road to it is bumpy, but they find their anchors.Each other.Following "The Titan's Curse", let's join them on their rocky journey.Can they find the way?
1. Lessons Learned

I rushed across the broken pathway, my hands full of bulging luggage. I was late for the daily sing - along by the campfire, and no camper ever misses this special tradition. I panted and heaved against the setting sun, and I noted to carry lighter luggage next year. If that was possible.

I could see the bonfire near the horizon in the middle of the U of cabins. Campers were swaying their arms in the air to the sweet, gentle melody of their own voices. Some campers held hands and danced around the campfire, but those were mostly dryads. I took a deep breath and set down exactly five bulging suitcases, rhinestone with pink jewels given by Aphrodite, my mother, herself. I sat down on the nearest one, my head on my palms, sweat beading off my forehead as I cursed myself for being late. I knew I should have skipped that extra make up coat because, of course, I was now sweating each coat of it off.

I am Silena Beauregard, honored daughter of Aphrodite. My father is out of the question; he owns a lonely chocolate store and I've never met him. But, most people describe me as a neat freak. I was as organized as... whatever animal is organized. Now, I'm fourteen, currently dating no one, which is quite odd considering my mother. I am the head counselor here, I check off the cabins to make sure they're clean and tidy, and I've been told to give a little more slack; a speck of dust equals points deducted. I am head of cabin 10, one of the nicer, non stuck-up daughters of Aphrodite. Even though people tell me otherwise, I don't think I'm very helpful to the camp or the other demigods. I can't sword fight much without hurting one of my own team mates in the process. I doubt myself from time to time. I have to admit I am a very unusual demigod, but which demigods are normal in the first place?

The campers' singing soon died off and I continued to drag my luggage up and down the winding path. It was getting certainly late, and I was much too tired to make it back. The breeze ruffled my permed hair and it blew into my eyes, tickling my noes. I scrunched my nose and tucked the strands behind my ear annoyingly. The crickets and frogs began their call to the setting sun, singing a melody that began to feel familiar to my ears. I wondered how my friends were, what trouble Percy had been getting into lately. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He was a strange young man all on his own without the blood of the gods running through his veins. Then I thought about his almost - girlfriend Annabeth and if their relationship took off, at LAST. I promised myself I would give everyone a huge welcoming hug tomorrow.

I tensed worriedly. I would sure be worried if one of my half-sisters wasn't here the first day of the camp year. I surely didn't want to scare anyone, though I tended to do that frequently. It's hard to explain, but people sometimes took my points deduction disciplining much too seriously. If your cabin is messy, you get consequences. And yes, fellow campers, capturing pesky woodland squirrels can be called a punishment. Some people found it as stupid slave work.

I played with a tousle in my hair, twirling it around my finger as I prepared to rise and again hold the burden of eighty pounds of luggage. I sighed, groaned, and grumbled as I got up off the suitcase stiffly, my bones and muscles aching painfully. I slapped my hands against my thighs and breathed deeply, puffing out my cheeks. I didn't know where to start. I grabbed one by its handle and instantly the right side of my body toppled over. I grabbed another with my left hand and my body evened out, now it only felt like two anchors were tied to my fingers. Great.

I attempted to grab another with my left hand, but that suitcase slipped out of my grip and rolled down a tiny hill. I dragged myself over to the baggage and pulled them up the hill, urging them to maybe call Jenny Craig and loose twenty or twenty five before I broke my back on my WAY to camp. I already did that having to deal with all of the irresponsible campers. Then the idea struck me.

"GREAT!" I yelled hopelessly.

I realized that without a camp counselor for cabin 10, the campers would be running a muck. I sweared to myself, when I got back, that I would beat them guiltless with a big, massive pole. I'd probably gain a little too much muscle after this predicament.

If only I had some magic item with me to help, but they were all stashed in my vanity, which was about a mile away now. I wished I could fly. That way I wouldn't be in this mess. Well, probably. If I couldn't carry this on land then I couldn't in air. I tilted my head into the air and moaned and then stomped my foot onto the cold, dewy ground. I picked up the suitcases as best as my limber hands would let me, and headed down the path that led to Camp Half Blood's U of cabins.

Someone just must happen to pass by and help me, I prayed as I tripped and stumbled on the suitcases, slipping in my strappy heals. I paused to rest again, slumping down on a suitcase a little too heavily. The case toppled over, leaving me sprawled on the scrawny, grassy, scarcely used pathway. I groaned, pulled myself up and dusted off my shorts, then sat back down again. I traced the glossy hot pink nail polish that glistened on my toenails with my pointer finger while I watched the moon rise slowly. I sat for about five minutes, and then got up with an effort before pacing with my arms crossed against my chest in pure anger. I prepared to drag the luggage up again. But, I saw a tall, dark shadow loom over me, a silhouette in the moonlight. Chiron? A nasty monster? Who knew? At least it meant something found me...

"Silena?" A smooth, deep voice sounded from the shadow. I uncoiled slowly and turned to see the figure.

"Charles?" I sighed in relief.

"What is a daughter of Aphrodite doing around here this late hour?" He asked, offering me a dirty,  
scar-clad hand. I couldn't blame him for being a son of Hephaestus, or a gentleman at that.

He looked down at me with tender eyes, that laid upon a muscular face and sat on soft cheekbones.  
His hair was wild and messy, sticking off his head every which way in loose brown curls. His dark skin blended in with the surrounding darkness, but after my eyes adjusted I saw he had the large frame of a football player. He stared down at me expectantly, and it took me a few moments to realize he was waiting for me to speak. I gazed into his dark, mysterious orbs that shown of deep brown while I tried to find my voice again.

"I-I was..." My voice trailed into the night. I was trying to avoid sounding stupid, but I think I just scored exactly that.

"Here, it looks like you need some help with those," He gestured towards the suitcases, now scuffed with dirt and grass stains after I dragged them for about an hour.

I stood aside and found that Charles Beckendorf towered over my petite size two body. He was maybe a foot taller, at least. He bent down and grabbed four of my suitcases, and left me to grab the smallest, lightest one. I turned bright red, I felt bad for having him help me like this. I'm usually very independent. I'm glad the moon was only a crescent tonight, otherwise he might have been able to see my pink cheeks.  
Beckendorf slung two over his left shoulder with ease and kept the other two hanging by his right side. He didn't seem to have a problem lifting them, which made me feel weak. But after all, there was a huge difference between us physically and mentally, at that. I could never handle his job.

He cleared his throat,"So, in words please, why are you out here? I didn't see you at the bonfire," Beckendorf attempted to ask me, again.

"Well..." I bit my lip and tried to think of a non-self-conceited reason, while I realized if he didn't see me there, he must have been searching," I was um... BABYSITTING!" I jumped and stuck out my pointer finger as I screamed out the first thing that popped into my head,"Yeah, I was babysitting and the parents came back late, so I got here a couple hours later than I would've." I cheered myself in my mind as I looked up at him for a response, a certain expression on my face.

"Oh, that's nice," He said, smiling into the distance kind of goofy, but cute, in a way," What's his name?"

I racked my brain, pretending that I didn't hear him ask the question. But how could I not? His voice was projected across the whole strawberry field. I had no excuse, so I panicked and said," Her name is A... Addy... Addalyn!" I stuttered," She's seventeen months old, she calls me Lena."

"Addalyn sounds like a nice baby," He sighed," I wish I could meet her someday."

I smiled a true happy smile. He really bought it, didn't he? A pang of guilt knocked me awake. I felt horrible. I, of all people, was supposed to be the expert at this kind of thing, but talking to Beckendorf was a lot harder than I'd ever experienced before. After all, I have only given advice to people. I guess this was my only chance to put my love skills to the test.

"So, Charles..." I pressed my lips together, comforted my the familiar scent of my Coco-Mocha flavored gloss while I thought of the first tip to striking up a conversation," How's the work been doing over the summertime?" I cursed myself again. I am such an idiot, why would he want to talk about that?

"I've repaired most of the weapons and shields, a few helmets and armor," He said, sounding bored,"But now all the rest of the Hephaestus cabin is here and they can finish up before out next capture the flag game."

"That's nice," I said plainly and we both fell silent as we trudged side by side down the trail. Why was I so queasy and nervous? I usually was a pretty good smooth-talker when it comes to flirting, but the natural conversation switch didn't seem to turn on. I usually always knew was to say, how to say it. I knew everything guys wanted, I was practically a fortune teller. But, how come in my moment of distress, my natural instincts failed to kick in? This was worse than I thought.

Maybe Beckendorf was just different. Like he was prone to Aphrodite love magic. He didn't seem at all interested, or at least as most males usually were around me. But, I felt something around him that I felt nowhere else. Like a tingly sensation when I even think about him. And here I am, standing next to him, with nothing to say, as a failure of a daughter of Aphrodite. He shuffled with the suitcases,  
his knuckles turning white, surrounded by red. I felt guilt again.

I was unlike most of my half sisters, who rarely felt actual passion, guilt, need, anxiousness. Most people described me as more loyal, more caring to other people. As for my sisters, they cared for themselves and themselves only. Their love was limited already and they went and spent it on their own pretty faces. It sickens me. We are about love, not self conceitedness. Okay, some, but we're also about showing true beauty _without_ being centered towards ourselves. Also bringing love and beauty into the world while sharing it with others.

"Let me take one of those, Charles," I reached up and loosened his grip on a suitcase with my free fingers. I swung it down into my grasp and kept walking along beside him, the extra twenty pounds banging into the back of my knees, causing me to stumble unattractively.

"Are you sure, Silena?" He looked down at me worriedly," You packed, um, quite a load."  
I blushed and blinked my eyes nonchalantly, pressing my lips together and spreading my gloss.

"So, er, what have _you_ done over the summer?" He swung his remaining suitcase over to his other hand and fluffed the hair dangling from the back of his head.

I came right out and said it,"Testing new make up products and building relationships. The usual."

"Oh," He swung his arms with my baggage dangling limply in his grasp,"That's... cool."

I threw my head back and whined to myself when he wasn't looking. I thought of things to smooth over what I had just blurted, but I ended up making things worse," I mean, I went to visit my mortal friend in California, too."

This was true, but I had only visited her for two weeks and had came back a couple days ago, otherwise I stay at camp the whole summer, organizing for the following year.

"Hm, that's far away," He observed, whistling a tune I recognized as what they sang at the sing-along.

I nodded, twisting my face up like I just ate a lemon. Why am I such an idiot?

My home cabin was up just ahead. I wanted to stay and have this moment with Beckendorf forever, but I also wanted it to be over the minute it started. I hope I hadn't embarrassed myself in any way that I haven't already realized, but I'm sure he'll brush it off. He's a saint, that's what I adore of him. Followed by his eyes, his hair, he was so handsome but he never even tried! I was surprised no other girls were in line for him, but that may be because I would tear them to shreds with my fingernails alone.

"They might have locked the cabins by now, it's after curfew," He warned," They've let out the harpies, too." He pointed to a group of horrifyingly nasty looking things flying in the sky. Ugh, just look at those wrinkles! They should really moisturize...

"Oh great," I mumbled, my lower lip hanging out slightly," What are we going to do? I am _not_ sleeping on the ground, Charles..."

"I would never make a girl do that," He said.

Ah, what a man.

He carried my luggage over to the door of my cabin. He dropped them carefully onto the floor, and brushed off his hands, smacking them together lightly. He wiped beads of perspiration from his forehead and turned to me, shrugging lazily.

I peered inside to find ten of my sisters, with facial masks topped with cucumbers on their flawless faces, their hair wrapped in shower caps with a bottle of calorie free strawberry smoothies sitting beside each of them on a white, polished bedside table. The walls of the cabin were clad with pink, pink curtains hanging over the windows and letting in a touch of moonlight. Vanities made entirely of glass filled the corners of the cabin, holding every single oil free powder, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, concealer, lipstick, gloss, chap-stick, and lotion. Besides all of that, brushes, eyelash curlers, tweezers, and a huge mirror ringed with silver and diamonds.

Beckendorf took a second to gape at my beautiful sisters, the cabin, I don't know which. Maybe both.

"Charles, it's locked," I said, eying the bulky lock that hung on the door's handle, restricting overnight entrances.

He blinked, not removing his eyes from the window.

"Charles."

No response.

"CHARLES BECKENDORF!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my fists balled up and my arms straight as two sticks bolted to my hips, I stared at him in rage then immediately regretted it. My eyes widened, my eyelashes brushing my eyelids and I slapped both of my hands over my gaping mouth. Beckendorf broke his gaze and stared at me surprisingly.

"Silena!" He whisper/yelled,"What was that for?"

I didn't have time to muster a sound, because a group of, well... furious harpies were flying there way in our direction, their faces frozen in a permanent dismayed expression. Their skin was slimy and sepia colored, wrinkles broke their skin with bumps and creases, their eyes like daggers, cutting into the soul.

"Oh, gods..." I muttered as I grabbed Beckendorf's arm. I didn't wait for the furies to get any closer before I took off in a sprint. I started leading him to the Big House, keeping in the shadows as I ran. Several times I had to run much faster than I normally would, after all Beckendorf is MUCH bigger than I am.

"Maybe I should be leading," He whispered from behind me,"I mean I don't want to trample you."

I turned abruptly and scolded at him,"TRAMPLE me? I'm not a munchkin!"

The harpies cawed and barred their talons at us from about forty yards away, hovering in the air and ready to dive onto their victims before ratting us out to Chiron and Mr. D. I could only hope Chiron would understand.

"Look, we don't have time for this," He said, grabbing my shoulders,"We will be in huge trouble if we get caught especially since we aren't allowed to pull a weapon on the ones here."

I wriggled out of his grasp and leaped behind a tree, ignoring his expression, Beckendorf followed with a huff of frustration.

"You're a stubborn gal, you know that?" He whispered into my ear.

"Get used to it."

I glanced back to where the harpies were. More were gathering, because they had seen us. We couldn't land a decoy now. I panicked as I searched my brain for any compelling idea to get us out of this situation. I closed my eyes and strained against the adrenalin rushing through me now. I still couldn't get used to the idea of monsters wherever I went. And before I could stop myself, I rushed into the first thing logical before I changed my mind.

I broke away from the tree, exposing myself to the snarling beasts. I ran straight for the Big House, not bothering to look back or keep out of sight. All the harpies charged after me, their eyes baring into my skin. One got too close to me, and I smacked it with my palm. I only managed to make it mad...or madder. I looked back. About twenty more harpies were coming in from behind the first batch. Their scrawny figures silhouetted against the moonlit sky. I kicked off my shoes and ran faster than ever, not bothering to check up on Beckendorf. He can take care of himself.

A cramp erupted in my side and I stumbled over, clutching the aching part of my body. I could hear the blood pumping into my head, my side throbbing searingly. I couldn't run like this. I would've gone father if I hadn't used all of my energy on that stupid luggage of mine. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't be in this sticky mess!

I punched and dodged the oncoming harpies, they cawed and wretched and cursed at me and Beckendorf in their horrifyingly high pitched voice. It sounds like someone was hitting a trashbag of cats with a bat, except ten times more, _my-brain-will-melt-if-you-don't-SHUT-UP_.

I struggled to regain my balance and trudged on, ignoring the searing agony in my side. It felt like I was being driven through with a sword like a cabbob. I snaked to the left, then to the right, zig-zagging towards the field of light red orbs that seemed to light the way to heaven. I glanced back to Beckendorf, who was fighting off a group of snarling and hissing menaces with my shoe. How nice.

I was approaching the strawberry fields, smacking and shaking my head wildly as they clawed at my hair. I heard a few urgent CAW!s from behind me, I suspected Beckendorf decided to be the charming gentleman, AGAIN.

"Sil-SILENA!" Someone yelled from behind me.

I almost reached the front porch steps when the biggest harpy I have ever seen slammed into me, knocking me to the ground in a shower of dirt. I spit out whatever I had just swallowed. Claws found their way to my back, where they scratched at my silky blouse, trying to grasp me from behind. I whimpered and rolled onto my back, kicking the harpy in the stomach, or whatever organ was in its midsection.

"Stupid wretch!" I screamed at the harpy, and it howled in protest as I had a cat fight with it, smacking it every time it tried to move.

"Silena, hold on! Don't let it touch you!" Beckendorf yelled.

"IT? How dare you!" The harpy spoke for the first time in it's air-piercing, ragged voice, like claws on a blackboard.

I smacked it back with a surprise kick and stumbled onto my feet. The harpy glared at me accusingly, and it cawed it's battle cry and threw itself at my sweaty, dirty, panting figure. I ran to the side, but a harpy was waiting, I turned to Big House's porch, but about five were hissing there. I turned again to my right and what did I see? It was Beckendorf, holding a gigantic log about as tall as me, knocking the harpies out of the way with a sickening screech.

"C'mon!" He yelled and grabbed my hand roughly and dragged me along to the Big House.

I tripped and stumbled over strawberry plants, tiny thorns prickling on my bare ankles. We reached the path to the Big House as the harpies gained balance. They charged again but we both leaped onto the steps and into the center of the porch. We both collapsed, panting and gasping for breath. I wiped sweat from my brow and I surveyed the damage. My shirt was torn at the torso and back, several bites and scratches covered my arms and a skinned knee stung like poison.

A harpy swooped down and landed on the edge of a stair,"Chiron shall be informed of this, young demigods."  
It screeched and the crowd of harpies took off to their posts, the sound of flapping wings filling in the silent twilight. I turned my stiff neck in Beckendorf's direction before letting my muscles relax completely. I fell on my back with a thud, and curled up, ready for some well deserved sleep.

I closed my eyes slowly. Before everything turned pitch black, Beckendorf's smiling face looked at me with pure content.


	2. Rude Awakenings

It was a misty gray morning, overcast and a tight breeze blowing through the trees. The dew dripped on the grass and the humidity never failed. I woke in an unfamiliar room laying on a bed, wrapped tightly in the sheets. My head laid on a fluffy feather pillow. The whole room smelled of dust. I sat bolt upright in the bed, clenching my fists into the sheets.

"EWW!" I howled at the dusty, messy room. Surely this couldn't be MY cabin. No wonder it was unfamiliar. I couldn't see it under all that grime!

I flung my legs over the side, when I noticed my knee was bandaged carefully in a cotton wrap. I lifted my elbows and found bandages on my cuts. I was wearing the same thing I had during the harpy incident, so my whole stomach and back were completely exposed. I might as well have been wearing a bikini. I got up slowly. I was woozy and my vision turned black for a few seconds. I blinked, but the room only got dizzier. I took a shaky step with my right foot, and then my left. I wandered around the room for an explanation of where I was.

There were piles of broken shields and swords, dented armor and helmets with the top chizzled off by swords. I saw arrows, bows, javelins, spears, axes, scythes, knifes or any other weapons you could think of. Then there, on the walls, where the most beautiful, shining shields I had ever seen in my life. They were polished and glistening like diamonds. Two were bronze, and the other five were silver. They held patterns and designs of the famous Greek myths about very virtuous to very selfish heroes and half - bloods. I ran the first one with my finger, which just so happened to be Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson on their Quest last semester. It looked like it had been recently repaired.

I pressed my finger to my lip. Surely this couldn't be-

"Oh, Silena, you're up."

I turned with a flick of my hair, sending a dirt clump flying across the room.

It wasn't Beckendorf, I didn't recognize him at all actually.

"Hello, um..." I stuttered, doing a double take. He was just as handsome as Beckendorf. His dark brown hair was wavy,  
but not curly like Beckendorf's. He had hazel eyes, they were closed and secure. I couldn't find my way into them like I happened to with Beckendorf. He was dressed in full armor, bronze. He carried a dented spear and a shield with a whole corner chopped off.

"David," He said, walking over to the pile of rubbish battle equipment,"Just came here to drop these off."

He tossed them carelessly to the pile with a series of shattering clanks.

I grumbled, my eyes still heavy,"Do you happen to have any ambrosia?"

David shrugged,"Beckendorf fed you some an our ago. He was really worried."

"That explains why I had a dream about brownies."

He chuckled and bounce/jogged out of the door.

I mummy-walked over to the bed, groaning in and eerie tone to set the effect, and crumpled onto the warm sheets. I pulled the blankets over my head and let my body heat swallow me. I let my thoughts wander but they always led to Beckendorf. David said he was worried. I smiled and had a spazz attack under the sheets in my excitement. How long have I been passed out? Maybe a while, because Beckendorf had time to take me to the infirmary and back here. Wait... where WAS here?

I lifted the covers off slowly and stared around the room. It didn't look like the infirmary. Plus, why would the infirmary have armor here? Maybe he just carried me to the Big House? Whoa, he carried me? I've never seen this room before. I glanced out the window. All I saw were trees and wood nymphs being chased by most of the satyrs, and the dryads perched like mermaids on the shore of the ocean. That didn't help.

I tilted to my left and saw a chariot race in the distance. Not much help, either. I sighed and got up again, repeating the earlier struggle against gravity. I dragged my feet to the door, leaning on nearby objects for support. The nails on the floorboards poked at my bare feet as I tried to not let myself pass out. I searched the air for the door knob, my hand swimming around out in front of me, until my pinky brushed it. I grabbed limply, and when I tried to grab harder, I was so weak I triggered a funny nerve. I giggled and turned the doorknob with my fingers alone. It slipped out of my grasp. I tried again, the same result. I grabbed the doorknob with both of my hands as tight as I could and thrust open the door with all my strength.

A burst of laughter escaped my lips before I had time to shut them. I was staring at the whole group of Hephaestus's kids, doing their job and working hard by repairing all of the camp's armor and such under the tent that always stood beside the group of Hephaestus cabins, until, of course, I interfered. All twenty or so kids stopped abruptly in the middle of work to stare at me curiously. Not only was I torn all over, I had a sleepy look on my face which some people mistaken for crazed, _plus_ I was laughing like an idiot. I stopped and stared every one of them in the eye, awkwardness filling the air between us. A few raised their eye brows at me and widened their eyes, like they thought I really WAS crazy. I was about to run off in another direction despite my fatigue when Beckendorf stood from the wheel of a chariot.

"Eh, HEY, Silena," The corner of his mouth pulled up into a half smile, showing embarrassment. He clasped his fingers behind his head nervously.

"Heh... Hi," I said intelligently, tucking my hands behind my back sheepishly.

Beckendorf bounce/jogged over to me. What is with this? It's like they all have a crucial case of ants-in-my-pants.

"So, how are you doing?" He asked after the others continued their own business.

"Well, I'm not FABULOUS," I scoffed and shifted my weight between my feet.

"Sorry I couldn't get you in your cabin," He apologized,"Your sisters wouldn't let us in."

"Oh, that's fine," I blushed slightly. I had slept in HIS bed,"I can't thank you enough for your trouble."

"No harm done, Silena," He beckoned me with his hand," Come on, lemme help you get to your place."

He rested his hand on my shoulder and helped me down the steps. I let my hand run down the splintery wooden railing. I almost melted right there, before I fainted of course. My shoulder tingled at his warm touch. My knee and arms were stiff, plus my whole middle was bandaged tightly, I could barely mutter a large sigh without being trapped in the grasp of the bondage. I was completely breathless by Beckendorf already, now I had another breathing obstacle. I felt like I was having an asthma attack. Of course, the ADHD didn't help. I was twitching all over, just itching to move freely. I was compellingly hopeless.

He led me with a hand on my shoulder and the other on my back, to my cabin. I was prepared to scream and curse at my sisters. Nothing was more embarrassing than this. The daughter of Aphrodite who had never felt love, had finally found one. And I realized with a stirring feeling in my stomach, I had fell in LOVE with Beckendorf. Actually, a long time ago, when he had first arrived and I was a newcomer myself.  
I'd never actually spoken to him except casual passing-by experiences. I began to loose my balance again as my concentration again led to his touch. Our sides brushed by ever so often. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice, that began to become a comforting lullaby.

"Don't worry, your sisters have your luggage," He said in his sweet voice, that repeated in my head, creating a melody.

"Thanks, Charles," I said, becoming woozy again,"I'm getting..."

"W-whoa, there, Sil," He stuttered urgently, grabbing me before I toppled over into the Apollo archery practice's path.

I only went worse. He called me Sil. Oh my gods, I HAVE A NICKNAME.

"Here, lay your head on my shoulder," He gently guided my wobbling figure against him. Even his armor was warm.

I felt like running around the worlds equator fifty times. I sighed brokenly, forgetting about my tightly wrapped torso.

"Your breathing is uneven," He muttered down at me," I'll tell one of the Apollo kids to loosen your wrap later. Possibly Loretta."

I closed my eyes, trusting Beckendorf to guide me safely. He was a really sweet guy, I never noticed how much he cared about others. He was completely opposite of what I was supposed to be. I liked that. I breathed slowly, letting in as much air as I could.  
My cheek molded to his steady shoulder, not too bony or too mushy. All muscle, all man. I had almost dozed before his voice broke my trance again, leading only into another.

"Wakey, wakey," He sang, then laughed," We're here."

I grumbled then opened my heavy eyelids.

"Five more minutes, Chiron!" I smiled and he laughed with me. His chuckle was even sweeter than his voice.

He gently carried me up the steps, holding me with his right arm that wrapped around my middle about where my bandage was.  
He creaked open the door. The cabin was deserted, my sisters were probably flirting with the certain male side of the camp.  
He led me to the only bed that was made, telling that it was mine. Sure enough, my suitcases stood in a need row by my bed,  
and a freshly-made smoothie sat on the bedside table in a silver goblet with hearts carved in the side. Not forgetting the cute little umbrella and twisty straw. My sisters had their moments.

He let go of me and let me plop onto the bed, I did so reluctantly. But it's hard not to when you're about to pass out, so I let myself leave his comforting embrace. The bed creaked and moaned, I mentally told it to shut up. I was NOT fat.

"I'll come by to check up on in a few hours if you're still sleeping or not feeling well. I'm still not fit myself," He proved his point by revealing a couple nasty blue bruises that sat blotched on his arms and neck.

"Oh gods, Charlie, I'm so sorry! From the bottom of my heart! I swear upon my place in the Fields of Asphodel-"

"Silena, it's not any of your fault, I've been through much worse," He interrupted, gazing down at me with meaning in his gleaming eyes.

"Thank you, for well... helping me in the first place," My eyes wouldn't return his gaze.

"You're welcome," He said plainly, but with feeling,"And don't worry about cabin ten. I have the extra counselor for the Hermes cabin over there supervising. I would do it myself, but I have my own to take care of at cabin nine."

"Thanks... again," I laughed.

"You know, you've thanked me three times, I think I get the idea," He said," But still, that's probably the most a daughter of Aphrodite would say in a lifetime, maybe even less. Or admit being wrong, at that. I am pretty impressed, Silena Beauregard."

I tingled when he said my full name. Man, this guy was like a human lightning bolt, wasn't he?

He was about to turn and leave when he perked up,"Oh, and Chiron said once you recover, we both have bonfire duty for a week." He grimaced.

"Yow..." I exhaled sharply, letting my lips slap against each other like a horse.

"It won't be so bad, I can cover most of the work," He sighed deeply and leaned into me suddenly.

My heart beat in my ears, but also in my chest at the same time. The pounding echoed through my body as he edged closer.  
But the chorus of romantic music suddenly scratched like a broken record. He licked his figure and rubbed at my forehead, then I realize I had a moist dirt smear slapped across my face.

"There ya go," He smiled and laughed, then turned slowly to leave.

I watched him step out the door and close it softly behind him like I was already asleep. It hurt without him near me. I tried to distract myself from the pure emptiness of the cabin, sipping my smoothie, my hand threatening to slip as I giggled mechanically. But after that part of me tore away, I felt as hollow as a log. Sleepiness came over me and I once again drifted into sleep.

All I dreamed about was Beckendorf. He haunted my thoughts without end through my dreams, too, now. I cursed my stupid brain. The dream started with him having a picnic with me by the edge of a cliff. We laughed and joked, and small talked about things I didn't remember. We sat their for days, eating and talking and laughing and having a good time. It was a full moon night, and we were still there as entertained as ever throughout the few weeks. My vision was fuzzy, I couldn't register his face. I recognized his voice, although.

So, yeah, it was a clear, sparkling full moon night. The moon was high in the sky and wolves howled in the distance. Suddenly, Beckendorf threw himself over the cliff, but then I realize he was pushed by a harpy. I stared down at him, falling and spinning and somersaulting as he plummeted to certain death.

"Silenaa!" He called, his voice faintly echoing through the rocky walls," SILENAAAAAA.!"

I woke with a start.

"Silena."

"Charlie?"

"No, I am NOT Ch- Beckendorf!"

I opened my eyes. Sure enough, it was one of my sisters, Arianna Delecore, the second least self - conceited sister of mine. Her straight, red hair reached and almost hit my face as she bent down over me. Her green eyes glaring at me, eyelashes batting, and pink lips smirking.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," She said, shaking me unnecessarily," Percy, Thalia, and Grover are back."

"WHAT ABOUT ANNABETH?" I screamed at her, shaking her by her shoulders before I had the chance to sit up.

"That's why I'm waking you, they bring good and bad news," She pursed her lips.

I shot out of my bed, quickly changed into new clothes and loosened the band around my abdomen. I scrambled up to Arianna, who started rushing to the amphitheater hand - in - hand.

We reached the amphitheater after everyone else. The crowd was whispering and bouncing nervously. A lot of them were crying already.

"Demigods, shut up and listen!" Mr. D yelled over the crowd, picking grapes off of a stem in his hand.

Chiron cleared his throat, shuffling his hooves nervously,"We have good and bad news."

"Told ya," Arianna leaned over and whispered in my ear. I shot her back with my hand like a fly.

"Let's get over with the bad news," Chiron continued,"As many of you know, our courageous demigods Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Thalia Grace answered an emergency call a few days ago. They have succeeded in their Quest, although with a cost," His voice broke before he muttered in a cracked voice as loud as he could,"Our dear Annabeth Chase has disappeared on the back of a manticore a couple days ago in Bar Harbor, Maine."

The crowd gasped. Many people were close to Annabeth.

"They are in their cabins grieving and resting, and settling in our... good news. The emergency were TWO demigods in the Maine area, attending a boarding school by the name of Westover Hall. Their parents are unknown, but they are brother and sister.  
I'm sure you will welcome Bianca and Nico with open arms, along with..."

"Some MORE bad news..." Mr. D muttered a little too loud.

"Please show welcome to Artemis and her sacred Hunters, but they prefer not to be bothered by any males, especially demigods.  
Bianca has also chosen to become on of the Hunters of Artemis. So, also, please leave our heroes alone. They want to spend their time to grieve for our lost hero. I hope you all understand."

Chiron trotted off into the woods, I suspected to grief to the gods also. he was like a father to her. I felt some tears water my eyes and my face turn hot with blood. Several people were crying now, hugging each other, or running off the build a fire and make an offering in Annabeth's sake. Arianna rubbed my back and I felt her sniffle a little, too.

"May Hades spare her soul," I heard someone stifle a burst of sobbing.

I was too upset to make any offering, so I wandered over to the shore of Long Island. I let the ocean breeze whistle through my ears and lift my hair to it's own accord. The soft waves crashed on the shore with a crunch. The water was awfully rough,  
it was never like this on a clear, sunny day. I knew it should be low tide around this time, anyway. That's when it hit me.

I searched the beach for Percy. This was where he usually went to shuffle through his problems, anyhow. But this wasn't a  
problem alone, this was a tragedy. No wonder the waves sent up a shower of water when they crashed on the shore.  
I'm telling you, when Percy is mad it's like the whole world is. That's why I was scared to approach.

He was sitting by the roughest section of the beach on a rock. He had his elbows on his thighs and his hands clasped  
together before he suddenly jumped up and threw a rock into the raging waters. He was speaking to himself, I could tell.  
Yelling, at times. I approached slowly, my long, flowing skirt that I had changed into blew in the direction of the stormy  
wind. A tornado of sad flew around me and I shaded my eyes.

"-HATE MY LIFE!" He chucked a shell into the water again, and it splashed, creating a tiny whirlpool before turning into  
a rough wave that any surfer would hide from.

"Per..." I whispered but then realized he couldn't here me over the wind. He still didn't notice me, though I was feet  
behind him.

"WHY HER? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?" He buried his face in his hands.

I mustered up a slim of courage,"P-Percy?"

He turned abruptly with a scowl on his face.

"WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST-"

I stared up into his face with understanding. I knew how it felt. Many people were lost each year fighting a brave fight.  
His hair was whipping around in the wind, his face bright red in anger. He showed hatred in his swirling green and blue  
eyes. His lips were bunched up in a bitter smirk. When he saw who I was and the look on my face, he just turned back  
around and sat down on the lumpy rock, his head hanging loosely, his fingers weaved in his hair.

"Hello," I said, not moving from where I stood. If he felt like he wanted me here, great. If not, I would just leave and let  
him be.

"Silena," It was more of an statement than a question.

"Percy," I mimicked his same tone and took a measly step forward.

"Y-you heard me?" He breathed in a soft tone.

"I just walked up, but yes," I said, I couldn't lie to him,"I understand you."

He paused and patted the spot next to him. I shuffled over and smoothed my skirt down from under me, crossing my legs.

"You're not going to ask if I'm okay like everyone else, are you?" He stared at the sand beneath his battered black Converse.

"I won't ask anything of you at all," I said, turning my head and watching the sea get calmer and calmer.

He sighed and looked over,"Okay, then, let's talk about you," He gestured to my bandages that were freshly loosened before the gathering. I took the advantage and sighed.

"It's a long story," I puckered my lips and crossed my eyes for a split second.

"We have plenty of time," He laughed a little and the sea settled almost towards its normal state besides a few suspicious ripples.

I told him the whole story starting at my late arrival, not lying about babysitting or visiting my mortal friend in California, all the way  
to this morning, skipping the conversations, feeling a little embarrassed. This was the best thing about Percy; I felt I could be  
completely honest with him.

"So...you and Beckendorf are-"

"_NO_!" I yelled, my face turning pink for, like, the fifth time that day.

I glared at him, crossing my arms and fuming.

"This is what I get for pointing out the obvious?" He questioned innocently.

"OBVIOUS?"

He nodded calmly.

I paused and remembered I shouldn't be the one freaking out.

"You're right," I backed out of his face and tried to focus on a cloud that looked like a bunny.

Percy chuckled and stared at the swirling water.

I tried to think of something that wouldn't upset or alarm him, or give him a reason to alarm me, while I stared expressionless at his face. His swirling eyes were red and puffy about the edges, and I thought I might have seen a tear trickle down the side his nose. Of course, they may have been a trick of the ocean spray, which was churning and lapping more wilder every minute. After I heard him trying to hide a small sniffle, I decided to churn something more than just the ocean water or awkward conversation.

"Um... Your shield that was made by Tyson is all fixed," I murmured, hoping to strike up a conversation with meaning.

"Oh, great, I'll need it," He said simply, trying to hide the sadness and bitterness in his voice.

So, here I was again, trying to find ideas of what might make this stubborn thing over here happy. I thought of things he liked, _besides_ anything Annabeth related. He likes blue food, he likes water, he likes... _food_.

"We'd better get going - Or we'd miss dinner," I nodded quickly and stood up.

"You can go without me," He said, not taking his eyes off of the sand.

"Nonsense!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in a cruddy British accent.

"No, really, I'm not hungry," He looked up at me for a moment but didn't meet my eyes.

"Percy, whats going on," I said, meaningly. Something was seriously up.

"Nothing, I promise," He sighed and turned to the side, his back to me.

I walked around to face him, and stared at him tenderly. I didn't move. Sooner or later he'd have to face me. I hitched my hands onto my hips and raised my right eyebrow, bending down the other one. I stared as deep into him as he would let me. He seemed to be building a wall between us as I so contently stared my way through it. He finally broke away from his streak.

"Silena?" He started, still gazing at the sand as if it was made of shining jewels instead of ground rocks.

"Yep?" I proceeded. Just get to it!

"Do you think it would..." He shook his head and trailed off.

"No. You already started so you will finish it," I hated how much I sounded like a bossy house mom.

"Forget it, it isn't important," He got up stiffly, as if he'd been sitting there a lot longer than thirty minutes. He began to walk away, trudging through to soft sand, before I caught his shoulder. He looked down at me in defeat. I still laughed at how short he used to be. He'd grown about five inches over the summer. Now he was about between me and Beckendorf. Why do I always have to bring him into things completely dissembled with him?

"YES. It is VERY important," I said sternly," Tell me now, or you're going to model clothes for my sisters, again, for a _week_."

He considered. I always pulled this card on him.

"Fine," He groaned and turned back to face me.

"Well, let's hear it," I pressed.

His eyes began to become all cloudy.

"I..."

"You..."

"I-I was planning to... Go search for-"

His voice choked and he blinked tears out of his eyes.

"Annabeth."

I nodded. We stood their for a moment and exchanged a few silent messages before he unexpectedly pulled me in into a warm hug. I returned his gesture, turning my head and propping against his shoulder. He was shaking and I could tell he was holding back much too many tears.

"Do whatever you're heart tells you," I patted his chest.

"W-why are hearts so quiet?" He asked, his own voice a little quiet, also.

"I'm afraid, I..." I whispered.

"Nobody seems to know, not even you," He said, his voice ceasing to rise.

"It means, do whatever you think is right. You think searching for and saving Annabeth is the right choice, don't you?" I asked, mimicking his quietness.

He didn't speak any more. He didn't have to. He broke away from our hug, and flicked a tear from his cheek.

He looked at me for a few moments, sending only a "Thank you." in his eyes, before turning and running to his cabin as fast as the sand would allow him.


	3. Capture the Consciousness

**It's here! &, Yeah I know, I write fast. I just couldn't wait to get to this part!**

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to tell me.**

**But in the next chapter, I want a little Perlena action,**

**so give me an idea about that certain couple as well.**

**Well, I had an awesome time writing this chapter,**

**and I *wink, wink* hope you had fun reading! (:**

**~ Naomi Leigh, with love.**

* * *

"Oh, _GODS_, Silena! Not the Hermes cabin!"

I bit my lip and winced as the poorly shot arrow clanked against the crowded Hermes cabin, sending some of the new campers flying across the room attempting to dive away from the whistling arrow. It whipped through the no-glass window and I heard something shatter in the back of the cabin. I turned shamefully in the direction of Kaito, an Apollo who was patient about teaching me archery.  
Mostly.

"Silena, why would you aim at campers, you probably just hurt someone. Either from the arrow, or dodging it!"

He scowled and walked up to me, bending into my face. I leaned back as he pressed me further.

"This is no time to do the salsa, Kaito, get over there while I check if I can find any of the other arrows," I pushed him back.

He turned away so swiftly I couldn't tell if he was mad or having another ADHD attack. When he entered the cabin and was out of sight,  
I took off in the direction of my own cabin. I couldn't do this anymore. I passed training campers and they glanced at me. They saw the whole thing and knew I was chickening, but that should be expected of me. I guess I was tired of people expecting me to be like all of my sisters. I wasn't, I didn't want to be, I wanted to be like Annabeth. A great hero who was lost with honor. I had no good deeds to fill, no destiny except live life on Earth while I could and possibly give love and beauty. That's the only thing everyone cared about. Being beautiful, being something that was never attainable. Mortals always want what they don't have, but we do too. We want power and just, so do they. I discovered we had a few things in common.

When I reached the doors, I took a second to breathe in the subtle scent of cinnamon that we always kept freshly hovering in our cabin,  
giving a homely appeal. I took in the scent, held my breath and threw myself onto the bed. I took this time before Kaito came looking for me to think about things that needed to be thought which was actually a lot. I thought about, of course, how I was such a disgrace.  
I didn't give anyone anything useful. And how was it that I was the goddess of love's daughter and yet, I couldn't hold down a man?  
That was pure ludicrous.

I tried to focus on things that were good. Like puppies and clouds and sunshine. I probably sound like a five year old, but that's how I feel all the time. Like I'm not smart enough or mature enough to handle things that I should be able to. Then I tried to switch back to the puppies. Fluffy little puppies. That didn't work. Puppies had a purpose in life. To be man's best friend. My only purpose was to be man's love thermometer. A broken one.

I started to hum Lady Gaga when I heard someone at the door. I grumbled when I saw the shadow of Kaito.

"Ehm, hi," I didn't recognize this as Kaito's at all.

I turned and saw Beckendorf's looming figure standing in my doorway, his head a six inches from a knock in the noggin. I was startled.  
I was a mess, my flowing skirt was grass-stained from tripping and falling throughout the day. I wasn't exactly pleased with him seeing me this way. My hair was statical and out of place, my bandage was tinged with dirt in a yellow color from hanging around outside all day and one of the bandages on my arm had fallen off, so now it revealed a sickening gash that was scabbed and throbbing.  
My lip gloss was smeared and some was stuck on my tooth, and my pink butterfly clasp was slipping out of my hair and hanging in front of my face, dangling from a strip of honey brown hair.

"Oh... Beckendorf..." I started, keeping my head low and letting my hair hang over my face. I pretended to tie my shoe.

It was almost sunset, so the sun shown behind him, creating an image that blew my mind. It belonged in a picture frame. He had his hair wrapped in a red bandanna that lopped around his forehead and tied in the back making his wavy hair stick up in an odd way.  
He was again in battle armor, a sword sheathed by his side. He carried a shiny bronze helmet under his arm, bright blue bristles stuck up in a rebellious Mohawk.

"It's almost time for capture the flag," He said, and I winced, but it was hidden by curly hair.

"C-capture the... flag?"

"Yeah, we're playing against the Hunters of Artemis," He said," Chiron says it's a tradition and every camper has to participate."

"So you... came here to get me, right?" I asked ha little hope lingering in my voice, hidden under a bored tone.

"Uh, yeah, of course," He shrugged and beckoned for me to follow him.

"I'll be out in a jiff, just lemme... uh, freshen up... yeah," I stuttered and nodded my head a little.

"Okay, I'll meet you on the battlefield," He looked at me for a minute, and then headed out.

"Yeees!" I whispered. I now had him on the hook, I just needed to real 'em in.

I hopped up from the rickety bed, it bounced back into place with another creak. I stared hopelessly at myself. This would be the third time I've changed today. I was still mourning for my lost shoes and favorite silk blouse. I really was in no mood to change yet _again_ today, I wasn't in the mood. But I knew I had to. Otherwise, I would be a certain wreck.

I turned and opened all five of my suitcases and stared into the suitcases only filled with clothes. No promises. I grabbed a few shirts,  
skirts, Bermudas, shorts, blouses, and camisoles until I finally picked out something suitable. I threw on a mint green silk blouse ( my favorite style in clothing, as you can tell ) that had a three inch thick band under the bust, showing off my curves. It had a small collar, that railed down into a line of buttons. I also picked tan shorts that balanced the green perfectly. Plus, it had cute pink buttons on the balloon khaki pockets. I declared a winner and moved onto my hair. It was a rat's nest. I stared at it for a minute, not really knowing where to start.

I threw open the glass drawer and sat down in my own vanity. I began picking and prodding open the knots in my mangled hair. I might as well have mopped the cabin floor with my head. Finally, after many _Ow!_s, my hair hung on two sides of my head in pretty blond pigtails, swooping and twirling into one big curl each. I tied on my pretty pink Converse in a double knot. I clipped my bangs onto the top of my head, touched up my concealer, mascara, and lip-gloss before heading out of the door.

The cabins were all deserted. Not a demigod in sight. I headed quickly to the forest where we usually held games of capture the flag. I dashed and sprinted as best as I could. I saw a large crowd ahead soon enough. A crowd a hundred or over demigods on one side, the small group of Hunters on the other. Artemis was among them, standing in front. Chiron stood facing her as he directed the rules of the game. I arrived just in time. I pulled on my armor that was stacked by a tree nearby. I shoved my helmet on over my pretty pigtails. I grabbed my bow and arrow and headed into the crowd. As soon as I got there, the crowd broke apart.

I eyed the Hunter I had had an argument with in the stables. She just came up to me started saying how love was worthless. You don't need love to be a true woman, and for a second I had believed her. I found her glaring back at me with a look of revenge in her eyes.  
I had told her some pretty good reasons why you would need love. I mean, they love Lady Artemis, correct? Sometimes those Hunters could be worse than me and my sisters.

"I'll show them 'love is worthless'," I said, grumbling as I fumbled with a strap in my armor that wouldn't cooperate. "I'll pulverize them!"

I formed a group consisting of a couple Ares kids a few of my sisters, and David from the Hephaestus cabin.

"Okay, we'll head into the north side of the forest, we'll all plant a distraction in a circle as far away from the flag as possible. With heavy guarding, they'll think the flag is close by. We'll lead them on a wild goose chase, giving Percy and Thalia extra time to snag the flag. Got it?"

"Snag the flag?" An Ares kid snorted and his brother let out a giggle.

"Guys, be serious. This time, we _will_ beat the Hunters and their thermometer breaking pride," I said confidently," Does anyone have any magic items?"

"I've got the scent of love shampoo, freshly washed!" Ophelia, my half-sister, said.

David held out his nose and the scent wafted around him, he became hypnotized. He walked forward, in a trance, and hugged Ophelia.

"Great distraction," I gave her a thumbs up over David shoulder.

"Can we get _on_ with this? I wanna crush some Hunter bones!" The Ares kid cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"Chill, this isn't a pep rally," Magenta, my _other _half-sister said.

"Do with their bones what you will, James," I nodded," One, two, three, BREAK!"

I strapped on my shield, gave Thalia a thumbs up and headed down into the woods, diagonally north from the flags position. We arrived not long afterward, and planted ourselves across the area, not too far apart. We stood in a crescent shape, flowing up the hill and ending with me, on top.

"Okay, David, James, come with me. I'm gonna need you as scouts," I said.

"Why leave me with these wimpy girls?" The other Ares kid sighed.

"Protect them for me."

He just wiggled his eyebrows at my sisters and fell silent, trying to look tough.

"We're going to lead them away from Zeus's fist, where the flag has been planted," I explained, using my hands.

David and James nodded.

"But they'll just punk us back," David complained.

"Yeah those girls are-"

"Seriously good in battle strategy, yes, but-"

"I was about to say they're-"

"Not going to be confused by us?"

"NO! I was going to say they're _pretty_!"

"That doesn't help at all to our cause so I would like to ask you to shut up and let me handle this," I huffed.

"Whatever..." David and James grumbled in unison and followed me.

We started around the border. Hunters rounded the bend in the trees, splitting up as if rehearsed into three groups in single file. The center group spotted us.

"Onward!" Five of the Hunters sprang their way after us.

I took a shaky shot at one in the back. She dodged it without taking her eyes off of us. James unsheathed his sword, followed by David.  
I reluctantly stood in the middle of them, we created a triangle, I was the point. I was shaking in my shoes, my arms starting to cramp from holding up my bow for so long; ever since the start. The Hunters edged closer towards us, their bows at the ready.

"Huph!" One breathed as she leaped like a gazelle and shot an arrow whistling past my shoulder, scraping my armor.

I grabbed an arrow and positioned it a little too slowly on my bow. A Hunter kicked it out of my way, it flew across the floor of the forest. David chopped one of the Hunter's bow in half, while James started whacking them with his spear and clanking them in the head with a shield. I took the chance and started to run through the forest, zipping through the middle of a large clearing about the size of four large swimming pools put together. I grabbed another arrow, and readied it quickly onto my bow. I rounded a sharp corner and went back under the looming canopy of leaves.

The Hunters gained on us. Slashing and parting the air with arrows, daggers, or even their own body parts. I guess two thousand years of training really hikes up your skills. I blocked and dodged their every move. Just remember, I was just as agile as they were. I, as in all other half-bloods, have incredible reflexes to every move my opponent makes. Keen eyes and motion sensitivity. Hand-eye coordination. The works. So we had just as skills as they did; they just knew how to use them.

Three Hunters broke away. They had spotted Thalia. I jumped in front of them and grabbed an arrow out of my bow. I began thrashing with the small spear, David and James backing away. I'd only managed to tear their parkas to shreds, stuffing pouring out of the sides.  
They shot an arrow and hit with dead accuracy on the open fold in my armor. It tore through the side of my neck, but not to deep as to throw me off. I stumbled and began to feel lightheaded. The Hunter laughed and I recognized her as Miss 'Love - Is - Worthless'.  
My temper rose, my face turning redder than the blood trickling down my neck. I kicked her square in the stomach. She gulped and choked as she flew back, I knocked the wind right out of her. I laughed softly and elbowed the other in the pressure point on your shoulder.  
She stumbled back and landed on her butt. David and James were leading the others away from me, leaving two in my hands.

The Hunters were waking quickly. I touched my stinging gash and pulled back. I swallowed my tongue. My hand was completely red,  
dripping with blood. I felt queasy and more air-headed every second ( not what it sounds like ). The Hunters were suddenly circling me, smiling with their bows at the ready.

"Did you really think you could beat us this time?" Miss 'Love - Is - Worthless' said.

My vision then went blank.

* * *

"Oh, gods, she's bleeding like there's no tomorrow," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Do you think that'll be a good title for nail polish?" Ophelia asked from my left.

"We need to get Loretta down here," James said, wearily.

"Ooh, I like that one, too," Magenta said thoughtfully,"Maybe it could be like a peach color!"

"Will you put a sock in it?" David asked my sisters.

"That's quite a-"

"I'm not talking about nail polish, for the gods' sake!" James and David yelled.

"Oh."

I felt someone unwrapping the band around my torso.

"David, go fetch Loretta. I think she's down by the stables tending to a Pegasus." I heard that voice again.

"You got it, Buster!" David said, making a clicking noise.

"Gods, she needs like a safety bubble for all the injuries _she_ gets..." I heard Travis say.

"No kidding," Percy scoffed from behind me.

"Oh, but make sure it's pink, like bubblegum," Magenta exclaimed excitedly.

"I have a job for you,_ also_, Ophelia and Magenta!" Connor said cheerily.

"Yay!" Magenta exclaimed.

"How can we be of service?" Ophelia followed.

"Go take a long walk, off of a short pier."

"Ooh!"

"OKAY!"

I felt someone shake me.

"How long has she been unconscious?" I started to turn red as I recognized the voice.

"Only maybe thirty minutes," Percy said.

"Hm."

I felt shaking again.

"Haha, let's all give her a marker mustache," Connor suggested.

"You guys.." Beckendorf complained.

"Pig nose? Man that is going ALL over the internet-"

"SHUT UP! Crisis, here!" Thalia shocked him, and sizzling crackled from beside Percy.

"Ow! Gods, Thalia, wear some rubber, will you?" Travis said.

"She isn't moving, STILL. Did she, like, die?" A small, unfamiliar voice said.

"Ew, man, you're making me feel like I'm unwrapping a mummy," James said.

I groaned and turned my head.

"Whoa, she's BACK FROM THE DEAD!" The young voice exclaimed and cheered.

I mumbled and shuffled some more, yawning.

"Wakey, wakey," I'd heard that same phrase before.

"Ch-Charlie?" I mumbled with a broken voice.

"Yes?" He said, laughing,"Charlie, eh?"

I managed a smile and turned my head again.

"What happened, where am I?" I asked.

"You took a nasty blow from one of the Hunters," He explained,"You passed out from the sight of your own blood."

"Blood," I grumbled.

"You're in the middle of the forest. The game ended maybe seven minutes ago," He said. I felt like such a child.

"I got her!" David said for a distance,"She was actually just over there, repairing another camper."

"Ah, let's see, shall we?" A sweet, motherly but young voice sounded.

I heard shuffling, everyone backing away to let Loretta inside the circle.

"Can you open your eyes?" She asked.

I slowly but reluctantly opened them, revealing the darkness of night. After my eyes adjusted, I saw a circle of campers surrounding me.  
Beckendorf, of course, Percy, Thalia, David, James, James' brother, the Stolls, a few Hunters, and a younger camper I've never seen before. They all circled me and stared at me expectantly.

"You missed quite a show, Silena," Percy said.

"Did-did we win?" I asked with a small voice.

"Nope," They all said at once except for the Hunters. They still said nothing.

"The Oracle gave a new prophecy," Thalia said,"Except she, kind of... sorf of..."

"Came to us this time?" Beckendorf offered.

"Yeah, I guess," Thalia sighed,"It was unusual."

"Hm, I wish I would've been there," I whined,"What's the new prophecy?"

"Percy should know that," Thalia beckoned to him and he stared, thinking deeply.

"I think it went a little... _Five shall go west, to the goddess in chains_..." He thought for another moment,"_One shall be lost in the land without rain_..." He paused, biting his lip.

"_The bane of Olympus shows the trail_," A Hunter finished,"_Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand,_  
_and one shall perish by a parent's hand._"

"Whoa," I said, as Loretta scoped out my neck,"What could that mean?"

"Nobody knows. We all just need to sleep on it." Beckendorf sighed.

"Yeah," They all agreed without much more comment.

Loretta healed my wound to only a scar that throbbed subtly, and she trudged up the hill to her cabin for the night, followed by all the rest of the campers. Beckendorf, Thalia, and Percy stayed with me.

"You guys are going on the quest, aren't you?" I nodded towards Thalia and Percy.

"We have to," Thalia replied simply,"For more reasons than one."

Percy nodded and stared at the sky.

"Are you okay enough to make it back to camp on your own?" Beckendorf asked,"I'm free to help."

"No, no. You've helped me-"

"A lot, but I'll be glad to help you more when you're in need," He stared deeply into my eyes, threatening for me to turn as bright as the moon that shown tonight. Artemis' present to the world to celebrate their victory.

Thalia winked, nodded to Percy, and they both got up and walked away. Leaving me and Beckendorf alone yet again.

I sat up once they were out of sight.

"You know, at least you're getting us out of bonfire duty," He said and we laughed.

"I really feel bad. I always have been a burden on you. You're the only one around to help me, so you have to. You've helped me already in a million ways and I'm glad I have a good friend like you," It sputtered out all at once.

"Well, I'm glad I have a friend like you, too," He smiled and scooted over next to me.

We gazed at the shining stars, side by side, taking in the beauty of not only the shining jewels that hung in the sky like the diamond earrings I've been dying to have. The stars mimicked Beckendorf's eyes, twinkling and shining. And just like a shooting star, I was so innocently falling for him.


	4. Torn and Twisted

**Hello, fellow PJO addicts (:**

**Sorry for the delay; I've been working on another story,**

**got bored with this one xD Lmao...**

**Anyway I hope you like it, and yes, I know I messed up but now I can't change them,**

**Such as;**

**Tyson's shield didn't get destroyed until later in TTC,**

**Silena was supposed to be Kronos's spy, but I didn't want to**

**write about her like that, I believe she's shouldn't be read that way;**

**Percy left the day after the Oracle incident.**

**And a few more that seem to always escape me.**

**Have fun wiff it! =^.^=**

**~ Naomi  
**

* * *

Was it the beautiful sunrise surrounding him? Was it the way the wind tousled his hair? Was it the way he stood on the beach as if he were a part of it? Was it the way he talked to me? Was it the way he huffed in frustration? Was it the way he looked at me?

All of these questions poured into my thoughts like rain. One by one. I was asking myself these questions, because, strangely, a different aura hung around us that morning. A completely different tension in the dewy air. I tried to find an answer out of these and more, but, no matter what I tried, I couldn't doubt that it was all of the above. We stood on the beach, a few yards apart. It was early in the morning, just at sunrise. He had told me to come with him because he needed to talk to someone. Someone who understands. All I did was moodily agree. I wondered why, but maybe that was all of the above, too.

"I'm sorry for waking you like this," Percy said. "I needed to have another talk with someone before the big Quest."

"Of course, and no harm done." I yawned and shook my head.

"Cool," He said. "I wanted to talk about... I don't know. I guess I'm just..."

"Anxious?" I finished for him, reading his expression.

"Maybe." He brushed sand off of his arm.

I paused, not knowing what to say.

"Do you think I... I want to save Annabeth for more than one reason?" He asked quizzically, tracing half-circles in the sand with his shoe.

"Hm..." I thought. "And what would those reasons be?"

He blushed.

"Well, give me the main reason," I pressed. We were going nowhere.

"Well, she's my friend, team mate, of course..." He paused and took a shaky breath.

I waited impatiently.

"I think my heart's telling me that I think of her more than just a friend." He hid his face from me.

"A sister?" I asked.

"Not exactly..."

"Hm."

I sat down on the sand, letting my body sink in. Percy walked over to me and followed, staring at his shoes.

"You told me to listen to my heart. So I did. I tried not to deny everything it told me," He explained.

I waited for him to say more, and when he didn't, I spoke.

"And what did you're heart say?" I pressed further, but gently.

"I think I have feelings for her, Silena." All of the words tumbled out of his mouth.

I stared at him. Besides being friends they were usually despicable of each other. They even had stupid pet names. I guess that follows in relationships, too. I shuddered. It would be weird, but I was happy.

"That's good." Was all I could say.

He smiled and turned to me. I caught my breath. I really needed to stop looking at Percy that way. The problem was, _he_ was looking at me that special way, which instantly coaxed me to look back at him in return. I looked into his eyes. His eyes were more green today, the color of seaweed with a few flecks of turquoise and teal surrounding. I was drowning in them just like I would in the sea that laid out in front of us. Even though we'd only been sitting there for a minute, it felt like years. And for years I would gaze into his pool of green and blue eyes. I _wanted_ to drown in them. His whole vibe was almost more powerful than Aphrodite love magic.  
Dare I say it.

"You know I'm leaving for the quest tomorrow..." He approached me softly. "I don't know if I'll ever come back."

My lower lip started to tremble, but I bit it. I had to be strong for his own sake.

"Wha-what do you mean by not coming back?" I asked, my eyes widening and searching his face.

"I mean... I don't know if I'll get lucky this time," He sighed. "My chances are outnumbered. The prophecy predicted two deaths. _T_wo."

He leaned back on his hands, letting his head hang back, he was murmuring something but I couldn't hear.

"I know you can do it," I patted his leg, reassuring not only him.

"This is only my third year, and even if my dad is Poseidon, one of the Big Three, I doubt myself too often. I'm loosing confidence," He licked his lips and turned to me, gazing at me with open eyes.

"I'm scared, too, I realize..." I said, my eyes searching the beach without purpose. "But if you want to save Annabeth, you're going to have to be brave, like the Percy I knew last year."

He didn't answer, just stared at me still. I stared back.

"Gods, pressure, pressure..." He mumbled and shifted in the sand.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not you, it's all of the others."

"Others."

"Well, you know, Chiron, Thalia..." He stopped without finishing, but I guessed a few others in my mind.

It was a long, pending silence.

"P-Percy," I stuttered as I continued to gaze deeper and deeper into his eyes. "Let's go get your shield in the Hephaestus cabin. You'll need it."

"Let's wait for a few more minutes," He said, entranced in the sunrise. "The sunrise is beautiful today."

I sighed deeply. "Yeah."

It was orange and pink, flecked with purple and violet from the remaining night sky. The moon was about to set over our heads, while the sun followed, brightening the world with it's continuous glow. We sat there for about ten minutes, listening to the waves and the seagulls chirp. Suddenly, a bright light broke the horizon, casting an eye-shattering glow across the beach. I shaded my eyes from the yellow orb, slowly rising and shining upon the world. The darkness disappeared and was replaced by a vibrant teal, with clouds hanging like ornaments in the lit sky.

"Oh, wonderful world," Percy sighed dreamily. "If only every day could be this perfect."

He turned to me and smiled. The light casted from the sun seemed to reflect off of his teeth, making them even brighter. Clear, clean white against his suntanned skin gave me the impression of him being some kind of supermodel. Especially with the lovely backdrop, I felt like flying. We continued to stare at each other, expressing nothing but happiness.

He rose onto his feet, holding out his hand. I just stared at him, still gazing at his eyes. Gazing _into_ his eyes.

"C'mon, Silena, I'm a busy man," He said cheerfully and his voice shook me awake.

"Ooof course," I took his hand and grasped onto his warm skin. He radiated heat over my entire body, or that could have been my blood rushing to my cheeks.

I hopped up quickly, but he didn't let go of my hand. I looked at him for a minute, but he just shrugged and squeezed my hand tighter, sending only more blood filling my face. I smiled to myself when he was cherry red, too. We walked across the beach to the U of cabins, hand - in - hand. I felt like a million bucks at first, but I thought about Annabeth immediately after. I felt like I was betraying her. I slipped my hand out of his grasp before anyone could see. He glanced at me, before turning away, looking hurt. Now I felt even worse.  
But, I knew better than to get involved in a love triangle. Dangerous.

The other campers stared at us like we were covered in pie. No, literally, like we had something wrong with us. They started whispering.  
Uh-oh, more rumors to deal with. If Annabeth heard any of them, man, she would throw a fit. I inched away from Percy so our fingers wouldn't brush anymore. I'd ask Beckendorf to make me a casket.

We were rounding the Hermes cabin, and I knew that Hephaestus would be close. I took another step away from him. He didn't seem to notice, so I smoothed it over by pretending to smell some nearby flowers. It was natural for him to be attracted to me, so I shouldn't take it personal. Still, I wanted him, but I knew I couldn't have him. I mean, you heard out there. He loves Annabeth. Or, excuse me, has feelings. Plus, I'm Beckendorf's gal, and he's my guy. Or, not _yet_, anyway.

"Oh, hey, man!" Beckendorf came out of nowhere and clapped Percy on the back. "How can I help you?"

Percy did the 'sup' nod. "Well, Silena, here-" He nodded to me,"Told me about my shield that Tyson made last summer. He fixed it?"

"Yes, sir-ee," Beckendorf beckoned for us to follow him into the cabin. I braced myself for the worst.

It was surprisingly clean. The shields were all freshly polished, the pile of trashed armor and weapons was going down slowly. The beds were all unmade, wrinkly with the covers folded over the foot of the beds. I now saw more of the larger cabin than I had a couple days ago.  
There were three ceiling fans, all running full speed. Bedside tables held lamps and cans of Coke on a few. The wall held pictures of past sons and daughters of Hephaestus standing next to Chiron. It was pretty funny because Chiron was the same in every picture.

"Here it is, Perc-o!" Beckendorf waved us over to the wall of shields.

"I didn't think he'd fix it so quickly," Percy said, impressed.

"Yeah, that little cyclops does a bang-up job," Beckendorf nodded, his hands on his hips and his lips pressed together, eyebrows raised.

"The carvings are so intricate," Percy admired the sparkling round shield.

He gently took it off of the wall and it suddenly clicked into a watch. It looked just like a normal watch, I was pretty surprised.

"_That_ is downright _sweet_," Beckendorf clicked his tongue. "Beauty."

"Yup," Percy's lips popped at the P.

"Please continue this _bro-fest_ after I exit," I waltzed over to the door.

I was just about to enter the outdoors when one of them poked my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to see Beckendorf smiling, Percy behind him, giving him bunny ears. I snorted unattractively. "You guys are forever acting like _complete_ fools."

Beckendorf turned, to see Percy holding a peace sign where his head used to be.

"Oh, c'mon, Perc!" He punched Percy's shoulder playfully.

"Ow, chill-it, skillet," Percy rubbed his shoulder. "That's going to hurt tomorrow morning..."

"Well, see you at bonfire duty!" I waved to them. "I have cabin ten to attend to, and later this evening, cabin clean- check."

I turned once more and stepped out onto the porch, breathing in the scent of pine.

"WAIT!" Beckendorf poked me again and followed me out onto the wooden deck, where all of the other kids could see. UGH.

"WHAT!" I threw my arms out in front of me.

"I was thinking, Silena..." He stuttered, clearing his throat.

"He wants to go on a date." Percy nodded and had a stupid smile on his face, which later busted into a laughing fit.

"Well... um, okay!" I said, trying to hide the ecstatic in my voice. "But when and where?"

"Hm," He thought for a moment, his fingers stroking an invisible beard. "I was thinking by the creek in the forest this afternoon."

"Well, sounds great!" I smiled with a little too much extra cheese.

"Pick you up at your cabin at four?" He said, flexing his arms and clasping his hand behind his head.

"Sure thing," I gave him thumbs-up, smiled at him for a few more seconds, waved to Percy and was out the door.

I WAS REELING HIM IN.

* * *

I skipped along to cabin ten, humming Lady Gaga and dancing occasionally. Nobody else really cared, they just glanced but were too busy to take any extra notice. I sighed and 'la-la-la'd my way to cabin ten, thinking extra hard about Beckendorf. What would we talk about?  
What would we do? Was there a reason he asked me to a private place? Ask me to be his girlfriend? Hopefully. I was tired of waiting,  
it had been two weeks since out fury incident, I hadn't really talked to him much besides during bonfire duty, which has just been lifted yesterday night. I thought about his curly, bouncy hair and the tiny wave that always tumbled down his forehead and when he brushed it back with his fingers it shot back into place. I thought about his brownie brown eyes that sparkled all the time like a begging puppy, no matter if there was light around him or not. I loved how my face reflected in them when he looked at me, much too clearly. It was as if his eyes were a mirror. Mirrors made me feel confident, and that was NOT what Beckendorf made me feel.

He made me feel tingly inside, sweat in nervousness, and make sure that I was perfect in every way once he was around me. He made me feel like a princess, treating me with respect and courtesy all the weather. I loved the way when he got nervous he wouldn't meet my eyes,  
instead stared at my hair. Or when he shoved his hands in his pockets and propped onto one leg while anxiously bouncing the other. I also adored how burgundy complimented his whole appearance, and luckily he wore is quite often. I was the damsel in distress, and he was Superman. It was every girl's dream, who knew men weren't all the same? I wondered if that;s the way he thought about me. But, I'm not a guy, so I wouldn't know. I prayed so, still.

Then, I thought of Percy. An image of him flickered in my mind, he was grinning, his hands folded into his back pockets. His long eyelashes curtained over his distinct eyes, casting a long shadow down his cheek. He brushed his hair back with his left hand, and scratched the back of his neck. His eyes weren't such a reflection, but they more twinkled. His eyes were almost like pools of rippling seawater.

I arrived at cabin ten and my image of Percy was whisked away, but Beckendorf seemed to stay. I think my heart was sending me a message after all.

* * *

I waltzed out of the Ares cabin, sticky dried soda all over my shirt, holding on to the last bit of pride I had. The Ares kids slammed the door behind,  
making me jump in surprise. Most of the campers were in their cabins, resting up, so luckily I had no one to be the judge of how I looked now.  
Let's just say the Ares cabin and I didn't get along during my clean cabin check-up. Their cabin was filthy, yet they denied every word I criticized about their little rat hole. I was a filthy rat hole myself, after our little pickle. This was my last cabin that evening, and I wouldn't have to check for another week, so I sighed in relief. I had be anticipating this evening ever since it began.

I jogged to my own cabin, where I could freshen up and primp. I puffed out a lungful of air and rounded the next door cabin, Cabin Twelve.  
To my extreme delight, all of my sisters were lined by the front door in a half-moon semicircle around the opening. They stared at me like I was a criminal, looking me up and down in disapproval. They all pursed their lips and occasionally scoffed a little too loud.

"She approaches," Abigail murmured and raised an eyebrow.

I smirked and stared back at her, my eyes trailing down the line. Arianna looked at me apologetically.

"You're a complete mess," Stephanie said, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "We have work to do."

"Work?" I asked walking forward. _WHAT WERE THEY PLANNING ON DOING?_

I put my hands on Melanie and Jolie's shoulders, shoving them apart. They gently pushed me away.

"We are NOT letting you mess up this date." Bridget stepped out of the wall that prevented me from entering my own cabin.

I sighed, pretending to choke myself in disgust.

"Oh, don't deny it," Melissa chided with a cocky smile. "We know all about it."

"Yes."

"Totally."

"_Totally,_ totally."

I smacked my hand to my forehead, covering my hand in sweat, soda, dirt and what not.

"We won't allow you to trash this special occasion." Bailey sounded like an owner, I felt like a helpless puppy.

"Therefore," Continued Daphne. "We will take control of at least the preparation."

I busted,"YOU GIRLS DO NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO DO THIS, I AM AN INDEPENDENT GAL, WHO WILL DECIDE FOR HERSELF AND HERSELF ONLY!"

My outburst had yet to faze them.

"Heh, heh..." Abigail laughed sarcastically, but then her face went dead serious. "That's lovely."

"Seriously, please DON'T butt into my date."

"We aren't butting in!" Arianna yelled surprisingly loudly for her small, frail body.

"Exactly," Jolie agreed.

"We're _helping_ you."

"Ya!"

"Totally!"

"Like, _totally, totally_!"

I sighed. There was no getting out of this one.

I walked forward, Jolie flinched and Christina eyed me curiously. I raised my finger and wiggled it furiously.

"Only if you _promise_ not to interfere in any other way than this, so no new ideas."

They all squealed, some surrounding campers cocked their heads with a peeved expression. My sisters broke away from their line and roughly pushed me into the cabin all at once, sending me tumbling into the room. I staggered but caught myself before I ran straight into a smoothie. The last thing I needed was another stain on my pour blouse. I couldn't afford to loose another one. I dusted off myself, and turned to my sisters. They were already scattered about the cabin, rushing back and forth. A few shuffling through my closet and discussing them critically. Others were gathering makeup, shuffling through my shoe rack, and fumbling around in my vanity. The only thing I felt right now was invasion, not to mention nervousness.

Christina ran forward, shoved me over to the closet. There waiting for me was Stephanie and Abigail, who immediately began holding up tops and bottoms to my body with such force I almost fell backwards yet again. They whispered to each other in dismay, changed out a few shirts and sweaters and pants and shorts and skirts and skorts and Bermudas. Before long, others ran up and began brushed the soda and dirt out of my honey hair, which was pretty painful. Not to mention the piece of gum that was a present from an Apollo camper.

"That's so not her color!" Arianna ran forward and confronted Stephanie about a purple top they were beginning to conclude on.

They tilted their heads, their fingers pressed to their chins, and decided that purple made me look like a little too much like a grape with a head and legs. My head was jerked back with my frizzy hair, and I whimpered and grunted.

"Will you stop tearing my hair out?" I screamed at them through repeated shrieks.

"We're trying to hurry, it's three thirty nine!" Jolie managed to mutter as she yanked at the knot that was matted to the side of my head.

I recalled the time that Beckendorf would pick me up was actually four. Nervousness stung my heart.

"HURRY!" I yelled.

"We're trying!"

Stephanie and Abigail, accompanied by Arianna, were trying to figure out my outfit still. They flung out a yellow top and held it up to me. They nodded with a smirk, still not satisfied quite completely. Jolie was almost finished with my hair, and I rubbed my stinging eyes to wiped away the tears that were gathering. Stupid Ares' children...

Arianna suddenly squealed.

"EEEEK!" She screeched as she yanked out a white blouse, small puffed sleeves, a large band around the waist area, that trailed buttons right down the middle.

All of my sisters cheered and laid it on me just for an extra check. They clapped and cheered, I shook my head with a smile. My sisters were the number one over-reactors. Jolie let go of my hair, and I slipped off the sticky top, slipped on the graceful angelic white one, and smoothed it down into place on my abdomen. I was pretty impressed, I had forgotten about this little number.

"Oooh, I know JUST the thing!" Stephanie shuffled over to my closet and pulled out a hanger. Hung on it was a pair of plaid red, white, yellow, and blue shorts along with a shiny yellow belt.

"Perrrr-fect-o!" Daphne cooed, followed by remarks I couldn't quite hear over the cheering that once again radiated the cabin.

Melanie rolled over a pink office chair, sat me down on it, and rolled me over to my own vanity.

"We've already picked out your makeup, it's setting right there." Bridget gestured to a neat row of makeup applications.

The gathering consisted of subtle red lipgloss, black mascara, white and brown eyeshadow, powder, baby pink blush, and brown eyeliner.  
Melanie picked up the lipgloss, spread it neatly over my lips, and I smoothed it down my rubbing my lips together, which opened with a SMACK!  
She took a cloth and removed any remaining makeup from this morning, and reapplied the concealer that matched perfectly to my skin tone.  
Bridget rushed over and brushed lipgloss protect-ant across my shining lips, capped the tube, and returned it to her vanity.

Melanie whisked a brush across my cheekbones, later revealing flushing cheeks that brought out my features fantastically. Christina wiped a brush across my eye, later shining with white eyeshadow fading into a deep dark brown that reminded me of Beckendorf's eyes. She closed my eyes with her finger gently, and drew a line across the end of my eyelids. I opened to find all of my sisters staring at my reflection, smiling in praise and approval, like I just mastered a new trick.

Daphne brushed through the circle of sisters swiftly, carrying two silver strings. She began braiding my hair in the silk string of material that felt so soft it felt like air. I wonder if it had been one of the Hunter's. but she had stolen them in revenge, or plainly because they were so angelic and precious. She finished with one, tied the ends with the ribbon and moved to the other side of my hair while my other sisters crowded over in the direction of my shoe rack. My bare feet tapped anxiously on the floor, wondering what time it was.

Daphne clapped her hands after she finished tying in the other braid.

"I'm a magic-maker," She sighed and turned to my other sisters just when Arianna was heading over with a pair of blue flats with a bow on the tips.

Arianna handed them to me, I took them eagerly and slipped them onto my feet. I stood and my sisters admired my flawless self.

"Hm," Grunted one of them. "Still not as pretty as I was in that dress from Darling..."

"She looks pretty enough though... But I've seen better, particularly me..."

I sighed and checked my appearance one more time. Arianna strutted over and patted my back reassuringly.

"Our mother will be proud after tonight, I'm sure of it, Sil." She nodded to the door.

I took a deep breath, patted my thighs to a beat I was uncertain of, and glanced nervously out of the doorway.

Beckendorf wasn't there yet, but not for long. Arianna gingerly pushed me forward, like I was on fire. I groaned and shuffled out into the evening air. As soon as I stepped outside, people began to gasp. An Apollo's eyes widened, dropped his arrow and stared at me in awe. I waved at them nervously, smiling sheepishly. David happened to be on his way to his cabin from the direction of the battle arena, carrying a few instruments I've never seen before. He double-took and dropped his contraption which clanged to the ground. The sound woke him, and he grabbed it off of the dirt, continuing on his way, glancing back a few times before disappearing into the large tent.

I folded my hands behind my back and twirled around anxiously. I turned my back from the crowd that was forming around the cabin now, and squeezed my hands together, trying to imagine Beckendorf as one and me as the other.

"I can do this," I whispered. "It can't be that hard I mean, even though he's completely gorgeous-"

I was interrupted by a large shadow looming over my and spreading across the walls of the porch of the cabin. Nerves tingles and danced across my body, giving me goose bumps. I bit my lip and slowly rotated in the direction of Beckendorf.


	5. Close to my Heart

**LMAO... I just _had_ to write this like right after I ended Chapter 4!**

**This chapter was so cute to write, I LOVED IT! =^.^=**

**Hope you do too (;**

**~ Naomi  
**

* * *

The walk to the forest was endless, completely silent, and dreary awkwardness to no limit. I bounced up and down on my feet as we walked maybe a foot away from each other as if we had never met each other in our entire life. I was too frazzled to muster a conversation, I just followed him down the skinny break in the forest, the canopy of leaves blocking the sunset. Right now they should be gathering for dinner,  
I didn't know how we would get back in time. Unless he forgot, which he _couldn't_ have. Or the sing-along. I can't miss another one of those anyhow. I wondered what business he was up to.

"I'm sorry, Silena," Beckendorf muttered from in front of me.

"For... what?" I was confused, as always.

He sighed, not attempting to hide the impatience.

"It's not exactly a classy date, like a fancy dinner or a boat ride on a reserved cruise ship on the bay, or a horse ride down the beach..." His voice was completely normal, but something about it wasn't as inviting as usual.

"Charlie." I poked his shoulder.

He turned.

"It doesn't matter. It's the whole _date_ message that counts. No matter where we go on a date, I'll be perfectly happy just because you asked me in the first place." For the first time in my life, I actually felt like I was the love goddess' daughter.

He smiled and brushed away a small strand of hair that had fallen in my face, but I didn't notice.

"Thanks." He continued walking forward, to the small river in the middle of the forest.

I smiled at his back. I couldn't contain my excitement, I wanted to jump and dance around, I was jittery with energy. This time I was sure it wasn't the ADHD. It was different, because I finally had another reason to be so energetic. It was a whole different feeling, the feeling that someone wanted you as their own. The feeling you feel about them mixes together with theirs and creates the most amazing mixture on this Earth.  
The most powerful trait anyone could ever carry. True love.

I loved Beckendorf. I smiled again at him. It felt good, knowing you could completely trust someone, they would be there for you if you needed help, if you needed compassion, or protection. It was like having a best friend, only with a dash of passion. I inched forward until I was beside him. Our fingers brushed, and as they did, I got electrocuted with the strangest energy I have ever felt before. My fingers felt numb and tingly,  
my heart beating in my palm. Until, suddenly, our fingers entwined and clasped together to form as one. His touch healed all of my anxiety,  
pain, or jitters. I was mellow, then. I wasn't shaking anymore. He had completed my aching heart, therefore my whole self as well.

That's when I came to the conclusion. When Beckendorf and I were together, Percy was like a distant memory. A dream, a fantasy. He was merrily a friend I had came a little too hard over. I knew, one day, I would have second thoughts. But Beckendorf always found his way back into my mind, which was the message I had been looking for, for maybe two years, if not the last couple weeks at camp. I felt complete with him, warm, wanted. He reminded me about everything I cared about.

We walked down the path hand-in-hand, not entirely sure about ourselves or each other. That's the great thing about love. You never know where it will lead, when it stops, or where it starts.

The river was just up ahead. The sun had set behind the trees, it's yellow rays peeking through the gaps in the leaves. Surely they would be beginning the campfire in about twenty minutes. I was a little nervous, but like I said, his touch soothed me quickly afterward any worry appeared in my thoughts, making me repeat thoughts and memories in my head all at once. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Repeatedly.

A large log blocked the subtle path. Before I could protest, he climb/leaped over it, grabbed me around the waist and lifted me across. He set me on the ground, facing him, yet he still didn't let go. He held me there for a moment, staring at my eyes. By his expression I could tell he was thinking a few thoughts, not exactly sure what, though. I would have killed someone to know. Okay, maybe not, but a nasty monster, yes.  
He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me against him in a bear hug, bending and craning his neck so his chin sat in my head.  
I returned the embrace, clasping my hands around his neck. I sighed and closed my eyes so I could concentrate on every area he touched me at, my whole body tingling and prickling with excitement.

"You smell like cherries," He murmured, I felt his jaw stretch into a sly smile above my head.

"My favorite fruit," I laughed and pulled away from him.

"Way to _not_ attract monsters." He chuckled and led me to the small beach that spread across rippling navy waters.

To my surprise, there was a checkered blanket spread on the shore, topped with a basket full of food. Two goblets sat on wicker coasters in the sand, and a lantern sat flickering nearby. Beautiful bloomed lilies in a bouquet tied with a ribbon were sticking up out of the sand and rose to the moon. I ran forward and admired the lilies with disbelief.

"Charlie, this is amazing!" I gasped, gaping at the perfectly calm river, like Poseidon himself had it settled like glass just for us. I had a feeling Percy had something to do with this little set up, which only made me sad. I decided I needed to be comforted again, so I held my arms open as Beckendorf approached. He smiled, bent down next to me and let me hook my arms around him. That same feeling never faded, never wore away. I sighed in relief, but he rolled out my grasp before the tingling could even begin.

He opened the wicker basket and pulled out some food items we probably would have had for dinner tonight. All varieties of fruits, veggies,  
breads, meat, and cheese. There was even a Zip-lock container full of organic and sugar free banana pudding.

"Wow, how did you-"

"Chiron gave a few exceptions, but only because he thinks I'm working late," He smirked.

"How'd you get this for two people?" I asked, awed.

"I told him my brother was with me helping."

I nodded and grabbed the golden carved goblet. I held it in both of my palms, thought of my favorite soda, and soda the color of blue fizzed in the cup as it rose to the rim in Mountain Dew, Blue Shock. I took a sharp gulp and set the goblet on the coaster nestled in the sand. I sat back on the comfy blanket, sifting my fingers through the silky thin sand and leaning back, my nose to the rising stars.

Beckendorf sat Indian style across from me and handed me a pre-stocked plate. A few things rustled in the trees. The monsters that were kept here as a challenge. But, I knew I would be safe here with him, besides those scared-y cats never came near the shore of the river. They hardly even came out of the trees into the open. They hated anything that shone, sparkled, or gave any beauty. I was glad, otherwise the monsters would be all over us right now. Beckendorf opened the cap to the lantern and flung a few grapes and a slice of cheese into the fire with his finger.  
The lantern grew brighter for a few moments, and the scent of burning charcoal filled the air. I felt like I was actually in one of Hephaestus' forges,  
even the atmosphere felt hotter like fire surrounded us in a wall of heat.

I picked up two plump cherries reluctantly, a chunk of watermelon, a cheese cube, and a sliver of ham and doused them in the crackling fire. I prayed to my mother for a blessing. _Please give me more courage_. The air filled of flowers and perfume, the fire tinged pink with fiery orange. Beckendorf smiled and rose his nose to the smoke billowing out of the fire in a sweet form, and I took that as a sign that she had been listening.  
The fire settled into a warm, yellow glow and the scent faded into regular smoke. Only the sound of crackling sparks remained in the air.

"You know, we're going to miss the sing-along," I said matter-of-factly. "And I don't want a repeat of the harpy incident."

He chuckled through an apple slice like I had just cracked a stupid joke or something.

"Charlie, I'm not kidding..."

He cleared his throat," You worry too much, Sil."

"Well, it's not a crime."

"Don't worry, Chiron knows I'm out and about. He won't let them out until he knows I'm back," He replied simply.

"You should have mentioned that."

He raised his hands in surrender, a smile in his eyes. "I didn't want you to freak."

Aw, he cared for my feelings!

"I think I just did," I smiled to let him know I was joking.

"Sil," He laughed. "Silly Silena."

I giggled. "Hey!"

"You need a nickname, too."

I smiled and stabbed at a juicy baby carrot, pretending it was Percy. STAB! Then I bit his "head" off.

"What did that carrot do to you, Silena?" He took a sip of his soda.

"You have _no idea_..." I grumbled and bit through a sour grape with a grimace.

"Do I want to know?"

"No, probably not."

The fire flickered in his eyes, making them glow intensely.

I took another swig of soda as I stuffed my plate away. He made my stomach lurch uncomfortably, and I had totally lost my appetite. He seemed the same way. A half full plate sat beside him. He was watching me intently, he was thinking about something again. I'd probably kill a puppy to know _this_ one. Okay, no, not a puppy... A flower. If I was Demeter, that'd be impressive. I stood up and walked across the blanket to sit next to him, facing the dark blue water. The stars reflected on the wind-rippled water. They twinkled and danced alongside the gleaming full moon.  
He turned away, and groped through the basket, the wicker creaking and scratching. Finally, he pulled away from the picnic basket, something in his hands. It was a little hot pink velvet box, the size of my palm. He cleared his throat again and gingerly gave me the tiny box, not bothering to explain what this meant or what lay inside. I guess it was for me to find out.

I took it with trembling fingers, clenching all of my muscles to hide it. I traced the outer rim of the tiny box with my finger, I grasped the top with my thumb and gently flipped it open, closing my eyes only to open them a second later. My eyes laid upon a heart shaped charm connected to a silver chain similar to my braids. The chain folded back into the padding in the box, but that's not what caught my eye. The heart was a locket,  
so tiny I could hardly believe he had made it himself by hand. Engraved on the front was my name in graceful cursive, like an assortment of spaghetti. I gaped in awe.

"Flip it over." I heard the little smile in his voice.

I flipped it over.

There were so many tiny words I couldn't hardly read them, especially with my dyslexia. After a while, I focused on the first tiny word. It read;  
_beautiful_ in the same cursive letters. My heart raced in excitement. I looked up at Beckendorf, tears welling in my eyes.

"I know it's soon," He said, shrugging. "But I thought I should let you know why I have feelings for you."

There those words were again. _Have feelings for_. I shook it off no matter how much it had punctured my heart and wrapped my arms around his neck, my whole body shaking before I felt his comforting touch.

"How can I... thank you enough?" I asked.

He breathed into my hair. "To feel the same way."

The sentence caught my breath like a fish in a net. This time, I was the prey. I had the sentence thrust upon me out of nowhere, and I had no idea how to handle it, though I knew exactly how to answer it what I would say. I just didn't have the voice to say it, or the courage. I prayed to my mother once again. _Mother... give me a voice and the courage to use it_.

I waited for a strong, sure voice to come out of me, but nothing did. _Mother? Answer me, please?_. I waited again, nothing happened. I cursed myself. She has never given me anything before, so why would I think she would now? I sighed, but kept him in my arms.

_Darling, Silena, you already have those_.

I shook with a start and searched the forest urgently.

_I'm here, Silena_.

A woman's voice echoed in my head.

_Just speak what you truly feel_.

_What I feel_? I asked my mother.

_Yes._

_But it can't be that simple..._ I thought.

My mother was gone.

I gathered up my bravery and emotion and pulled away from him. He was frowning at me when I did. I deeply breathed in and out for a few moments, my hands rested on his shoulders lightly, until I finally reassured myself enough to take the plunge.

"I love you."

He smiled, a little surprised by my straightforward reply. He took the necklace out of the little box and he reached his arms around my neck, where behind me he clasped the hook and he let the necklace fall onto my chest below my beaded camp necklace.

"Perfect," He admired the charm sitting on my neck.

I fingered it warmly before clutching it in my fist. The charm dug into my skin, and a shot of electricity zipped through my hand.

He grinned at my expression. "It's a little part of me. It will remind you."

"Remind me of what?" I already knew, I just wanted to hear his own voice say it.

"Of me. You. Us."

I let go of it and watched it bounce back into place, where it sparkled in my skin like it was meant to be there. Close to my heart.

"It _is_ perfect," I said, standing up.

He stood up with me, and led me to the cool water. He sat down on the shore in the sand, digging his fingers in. I sat down next to him so our shoulders touched. The water was like a sparkling glass sheet of crystal clear turquoise water, tiny waves rippling and lapping against the sand.  
Fish swam too and fro about the still river. The river didn't seem to be moving, it flowed quietly and slowly downstream, the fallen leaves and floating sticks following it out of sight. We sat by the shore, just staring at the stars and the sky; the surroundings in general. It was amazing, an amazing night, an amazing feeling. After maybe fifteen minutes of admiring the nature around the river, Beckendorf stood up, holding out his hand.

I looked up at him surprisingly before taking his hand. He flipped my palm so it faced the ground and held my fingers with both hands, pressing them to his heart. I felt it beat faster and faster and faster still before he spoke quietly, over the croaking frogs and crickets starting their song in the distance.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

I was stunned once again, but he only silently laughed to himself.

"Ye-yes."

He took my pointer finger and twirled me with his palm before leading me into his sheltering arms, his other hand on my waist. I layed my hand between his neck and shoulder, my other still grasped inside his. We swayed together as one on the beach, ignoring the calls from the monsters hidden in the trees. I felt safe, and that was all that had mattered.

It had felt like a dream. But, maybe it WAS a dream. A dream brought into reality. A dream come true.

* * *

I headed to the stables the next day, skipping with more enthusiasm than ever before. I was leading the Aphrodite cabin to their activities, as a head counselor. I would have to teach a few Demeter kids how to ride pegasi, then afterward I would go to archery training with Chiron. Then I would head off the Arts and Crafts, where I would hopefully see Beckendorf. The rest of the day after that wasn't very important, besides dinner.  
I had missed breakfast and my stomach was growling like a hellhound.

My sisters were itching to know about my date, but I refused to tell them anything more than the necklace. All of the other things were much too embarrassing to tell. After I taught Demeter how to ride, I wanted to go wish all demigods and Hunters farewell before their big Quest to find Annabeth.  
Oh, and Artemis. And defeat Kronos. You know, the WORKS.

"Silena, stop being so cheerful and stuuuuff!" Daphne chimed from behind me.

"You're supposed to be in the battle arena!" I turned around and screamed at her.

"Ya, but this scandal sounds _so_ much more exciting!" She cooed.

"So will you're death report."

"Me-ow."

"Just get to the arena before I rip your head off of your body."

She scurried away without comment.

I arrived at the stables just in time. I had to get the pegasi ready for the four Demeter campers that would be arriving in under an hour. I jumped into the stables and startled most of the pegasi. They cocked their heads my way and perked their ears, shuffled hooves, flapped wings. I hopped down the aisle like a kangaroo, making as little sound as I could. But maybe I made not ENOUGH sound.

"But, Blackjack, I shouldn't sneak out of camp again. Even if I did... what would I travel on?"

I inched forward, following the voice coming from a nearby stall. I came to the little window with bars that looked into a tall square-based horse stall.  
I saw an all-black pegasus, his name was Blackjack. Beside him, his back to me, brushing the pegasus' mane was Percy. He didn't know I was there, but his pegasus did.

It whinnied, nodding in my direction urgently.

"What?" Percy asked before turning to find my face against the cold bars.

"Sorry... I'm training a few Demeter kids in an hour and I overheard you," I said innocently, smiling.

He sighed and pushed away the stall door, walking up to me. "How is it that every time I have a problem here at camp, you always show up?"

I honestly didn't know. "Coincidence?"

He laughed. "I guess you aren't psychic, are you?"

I fingered the necklace Beckendorf came me, and it caught Percy's eye.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"Ah." He nodded and closed the stall door behind him.

The horse whinnied.

"Go eat your lunch," He threw at Blackjack and the pegasus reluctantly turned to eat.

"Do you have a minute?" He turned to me, sounding desperate.

"I have maybe thirty."

"Good."

He started telling me about how the Hunters refuse to let him on the Quest because he was a male demigod. The Hunters were pretty strict about male contact, so they decided to only take Thalia and Grover with Zoe and two other Hunters. He sounded really upset.

"Don't let them stop you if you know what is right," I reminded him. "Annabeth needs you, too."

He groaned. "Not helping."

"Okay, okay, _oh-kay_," I stuttered, waving my jazz hands. "I think you should still go."

"But..." He scratched his head and his gaze trailed around the stables.

"I know, it's frightening, it's hard to be brave," I said, recalling last night. "But you aren't the only one fighting."

"I guess..." He grumbled.

"Not with _that_ attitude," I said.

"You sound like my mom."

"Exactly."

He grabbed my elbows.

"Zoe would freak if I followed them. Like kill me," He said. "That's not exactly the kind of memorial death I want to take."

"Would you rather die? Or Annabeth? Or Grover, Thalia?" I asked him, giving him the dagger eye.

"Well, no, of course not."

"THEN GET YOURSELF TO-GETHER!" I smacked his shoulder.

He doubled over.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SLAPPING ME?" I realized it was the same shoulder that Beckendorf had punched yesterday.

"Ooh... I'm sorry 'bout that..." I mumbled as I watched him dance around the stables holding his shoulder.

"I think you dislocated it!"

"Go to the infirmary or... something," I tried to steady him but he wriggled from my grasp instantly.

"Okay, I can see it now!" He said. "Silena Beauregard slapped me trying to get my together, when she really broke me apart!"

"I'm, really sorry I-"

"It's... not your... fault," He gasped, panting.

I steadied him with my hands.

"Thanks," He smoothed down his shirt.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you dropped something."

"What?"

"Your dignity."

He started laughing and playfully pushed me with his located arm.

"I'm gonna go to the infirmary now," He started walking with a slight wobble.

I giggle silently to his back,"Hope I could help!"

"Oh you helped," He said. "I'm much better, now."

He trudged out of sight, leaving me with twelve freedom-anxious pegasi.

* * *

I exited Arts and Crafts, disappointed. Beckendorf was instructing activities in the battle arena today, so I was pretty bored making an arrow in class. My classmates spilled out of the Hephaestus tent, where I sulked behind them. It would be time for dinner soon, right after we gathered for the departing of the Quest-goers. I started searching for one of my sisters, Percy, Beckendorf, etc. But before I could find any of them, a young camper walked up to me. It was the one I'd seen when I had passed out in the forest. He had short, shaggy black hair and olive tinted skin.  
His eyes were dark black, like a hole that never ended. He was fiddling with a stack of trading cards, but was staring at me in amazement. I stared back, a little confused. I raised my eyebrow and he shook out of it.

"You're pretty," He called and trotted off.

I was a little shocked, but I guess I should be used to this. I wasn't proud of it, just annoyed.

Percy ran through the gathering crowd, searching the heads, looking for someone. He spotted me, starstruck into a frozen position.

"Have you seen Nico anywhere?" He asked me urgently, almost yelling.

"Nico...?" I asked, quite confused now.

"Yeah, Nico di Angelo," He nodded. "About this short, black hair-"

"OH, YEAH!" I tapped my chin, my eyes widening. "He just went that way."

I pointed in the direction Nico ran off in.

"Great, thanks!" He ran off again.

I laughed lightly and headed in the direction of Half Blood Hill.

The crowd seeped through the valley and on top of the hill like molasses. Finally, everyone was gathered in a spread group, a tinier group at the road standing next to a van. They all filed in. Zoe crawled into the driver's seat, Thalia, Grover, and Phoebe in the backseat, with another Hunter, who looked a lot like Nico, jumped into the passenger. It only took me a second to realize these were the new campers,  
Bianca and Nico di Angelo. The half-bloods who had been rescued on the most recent Quest.

The doors slammed and the Camp Half-Blood van sped down the road, the campers calling in their direction, sending shouts of encouragement or shouts of raging jealousy. Once the van was out of sight, the mob broke apart, the cheering died down and we all returned to the camp in clusters. I thought I'd check up on Percy before dinner really quickly. I was worried.

I ran as fast as I could down the path, which was a lot faster without luggage, and arrived at the U of cabins in no time at all. The half-bloods were already gathering in the dining pavilion, and collecting lumber for the bonfire. I raced quicker along the curved line of cabins. Passing six male Olympians gods cabins before arriving at the door of the Poseidon cabin. I entered with caution. Percy was the WORST at keeping clean.  
I peaked my head through the doorway, expecting to see him there, chowing on smuggled Cokes and chips before the Quest called.

There was no one there.

The shield that hung on the wall was gone, and so was Percy. I backed out of the cabin and closed the door behind me. I smiled when I saw pegasus hoof-prints dented on the wooden door.

* * *

**Hmm... not too shabby? **

**If you think so, do me a tiny favor and click that little button down their and write something for me?**

**Please?**

**With cherries?**

**Because, that's what keeps me going...**

**and I would hate to stop this story because I feel discouraged.**

**Soo clickety ckick?**

**Typety type?**

**For meee?**

**And, just a heads-up:**

**I'm taking a litte break from this story, I feel like branching out a little. (:**

**Byees!**

**~ Naomi Leigh, with heartss!  
**


	6. The Ribbon Unties

**Okay, so you guys are complaining about Percy getting in the picture. **

**But, I tried to include thoughts a love-confused girl really would have!**

**I have second thoughts all the time, and there is nothing wrong with that.**

**But, I included in earlier chapters that she decided that Percy wasn't right for her, that she shouldn't lead him on and come between Percabeth. **

**besides, this story is about Beckenlena, _right?_**

******Not some cheesy remixed twilight love triangle.**

******Not anymore, anyway.**

******Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter.**

******~ Naomi Leigh, wiff heartss**

******

* * *

**

I stood against the tree, shaking in my armor. The sound of rattling metal echoed through the valley, along with my whispers of reassurance.

"You can do this." Though I really didn't think I could.

I was on guard patrol that night. There were suspicious sightings of various monsters lurking about the perimeter of camp, and, even though I had NO clue why, I was assigned to fight it off until we could get more campers over here and terminate it. I held the lantern out of front of me,  
casting a warm glow around me, but suddenly cutting into pitch blackness of the night. My other hand was clutched around the base of my abused sword, dented slightly at the tip from an incident I probably shouldn't get into.

I guess I was pretty good at defense. I was just worried if my natural instincts would fail me. I was getting better at swordplay, but I still had a few issues. I wondered what the monster was, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that is was hungry, and ready to chow. I raised my sword, it gleamed in the firelight that beamed across the grass and scattered about the wind swept trees. Everything outside the circle of light surrounding me was a mystery. I didn't like that.

I began pacing back and forth, my shoes rustling the grass. Which was the only sound that reached my ears. It was still. I thought I heard another set of footprints, and I strapped on my shield. It was all of nothing, of course. It was just the cursed wind, which was blowing unevenly,  
as if to send me a warning. My heart beat faster in my chest. I caught a large shadowy figure looming just beyond where I stood.

I leaned forward, holding out my lantern as an attempt to cast light on it, but when I got the bravery to walk a few paces closer, it was gone.  
I tried not to run away. I stepped around Thalia's pine tree, circling it and gazing at the golden fleece that hung on its lowest bow. It seemed to sparkle, shine a light of it's own, until I pulled away the flickering lantern.

I held the light close to me, trying to warm up in the little flame that danced inside the glass. Little heat reached me. I pressed my cheek to the glass and instantly felt soothed by the warmth. I wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Something glinted on my neck, I was surprised until I remembered it was Beckendorf's necklace. I smiled and flipped it over. I re-read the word _beautiful_ over and over. Until it occurred to me.  
There were maybe twenty words on this tiny locket, yet I'd only read one. I anxiously squinted at the second one. With it's font size and style, it took me maybe two minutes of staring stupidly at the twirl of letters before I could make out the single word.

The squiggle read; _unique_. I smiled and sighed, raising my shoulders dramatically. He thought I was unique. In my excitement, I decided to read three more. Not surprisingly, ten minutes later I discovered the next three words were; _spirited_, _carefree_, and _innocent_.  
I dropped the charm, the cold surface bouncing against my skin, and stared out into the black. I had a sudden urge to do a cartwheel.  
I bounced up and down on my heels, biting my lower lip and tugging at the tail of my shirt. I was happy how honest he was with me, like he wanted me to know everything he thought about me, his mind wasn't a barrier between us. Only, I stopped with now an urge to smack myself.  
I was the only one that came between us. I held up that wall by blocking him away in my mind. I was in denial, to new to this kind of thing. I was embarrassed, yet Beckendorf comes around with this necklace and speaks his mind.

I fell onto my knees, clutching tufts of grass in my balled fists. The grass was already starting to dew. Moist dirt smeared my knees and down,  
but I didn't care. I felt like such a failure. I was supposed to be protecting the camp, though I was on the ground almost crying. This only made me feel more sad, but I forced myself to strain against the hatred boiling inside of me. I angrily stood, kicking the ground with my foot and stabbing the dirt with the tip of my sword.

I was oblivious to myself, my actions, until now. I was so caught up in the thrill, that I had forgotten how he may be feeling. I would be upset if the person I liked hid many things away from me. Thought things I couldn't hear, said things I didn't even know about. But, it's not like I thought bad things about him, I just didn't want him to know. I had ended up looking stupid each time. Even when I tried to hide some things, private things, they ended up in his thoughts, too, leaving me even more ashamed. He _knew_ I was hiding things.

The problem was that, Beckendorf was too good for me.

Before I had the time to let the thought sink in, I heard a huff of a deep breath. I turned to where it had came from. Nothing. The breathing wasn't very distinct, so I was about to blame it on the wind again, but then I heard a low growl and sniffing noises. I froze in my tracks, and my small lantern clattered to the ground, the flame sending up a poof of smoke before shattering with the glass. I backed away from the hellhound slowly, my eyes darting around the hill. I could see nothing but the glint of my sword in the small amount of moonlight that poured from the sky.

The hellhound edged closer, I kept backing away. I was careful not to make a sound. My heart beat in my ears, and I prayed that someone would hear me when I chose to start screaming. The wind suddenly picked up and my hair whipped around my face. I fought myself not to move a muscle when a strand found its way out of my ponytail and into my face. It brushed my nose, threatening a sneeze.

I felt the prickling in the back of my throat. I knew it was coming. I tried to sniffle without making any noises, but I couldn't take a chance.  
I slowly reached my hand up to my face, holding in my sneeze a little too long. Before I knew it, my head tilted backwards, I heaved in a deep breath, and doubled over in an amplified _ah-choo_! My sudden outburst left the hellhound itching to pounce any minute. I didn't know how I could hold it off in the dark, I didn't know how big it was, I didn't know WHERE it was. I didn't know basically half of the information I needed to know in order to fend it off long enough.

It growled, but more loudly. I kept stepping backwards, but I didn't bother to be quiet. No doubt it heard and smelled me, not matter how much perfume I wore. I tripped on the root of Thalia's tree and tumbled backwards, hitting my head against the stump. I sat up woozily, rubbing the back of my head. I steadied myself and held out my sword, my shield right beside it. It might take advantage of me not being able to see it,  
so I tried to focus and adjust my eyes to the darkness. If my sword and shield were finding light, so could I.

I squinted at the growling shadow. I could make out the stalking figure subtly, but not entirely. It would take me a minute to focus on the black hellhound in this darkness. Soon, I knew, it would pounce. Hellhounds aren't exactly known to be the most patient monster in the world.  
The shadow blurred and roared. The sound was closer this time. I knew it was leaping at me full speed. I raised my blade.

It cowered only for a second at the Celestial bronze sword, but came to its senses quickly. It lunged at me, its maw barred. I held my sword steady and tried not to shake. It had almost clasped its teeth around my quaking leg when I slashed at its head. It ducked, retreating a few feet. We skirted around each other in a circle.

"Alright, you overgrown, demented black lab," I taunted without thinking. "Be prepared to turn into Moon Sand."

It growled, its lips curling up into almost a smile. I found that quite creepy.

"Okay, stop looking at me like I'm a piece of pork."

It turned and bounded, barking wildly. I recoiled and winced, aimlessly holding out my sword. It jumped up onto me, I rolled out of the way.  
I flipped across the down the hill before I could stop myself, and the hellhound took afetr me like I was a frisby. If you've ever rolled down a hill in the dark on cold, wet grass, then you'd know how horrible I felt after I reached the bottom. I stood quickly, scanning the darkness and searching for my sense of direction. Out of nowhere, a thousand pound sack hit me in my side, knocking me over into a mud puddle.  
I stabbed the sack with my sword, just to be safe. Sure enough, a whimper sounded from the big sack and it scrambled to its feet.

The hellhound folded its black ears flat on its head. I had only made it mad. I started to back up to the hill, when it charged for me again.  
I swung at it, impaling off its ear. It barked, and collapsed against the grass, groaning. I ran backwards up the hill, not taking my eyes of of the rolling hellhound. I had a burst of courage, but it only faded out again.

Suddenly, I didn't want help. I wanted to do this myself, to kill this monster all on my own. I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't just a worthless weakling that just sits around, occasionally passes out. I wanted to feel proud of myself for once. Sure, my mother wasn't the goddess of battle like Athena, or war god like Ares. But, that doesn't mean I can't be a daughter of Aphrodite that can fight. Fight good,  
fight for herself just fine.

I raised my sword, the tip pointing to Olympus. "For the gods!"

I charged down the hill, basically yelling, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

I sped down the turf, my eyes not leaving the surprised hellhound. I was two yards away, when I aimed for its middle with the point of my sword.  
I stabbed down, the point slightly stabbing the ground below it. The hellhound muttered one final rour of outrage as it crumbled into yellow dust, scattering through the field below Half-Blood Hill. I rested my hands on my hips and smirked at the pile of dust, grabbing my sword from under the canary yellow mess. I blew the monster dust off the hilt, and trudged up the hill.

"Do you think she passed out, AGAIN?" Connor Stoll said, his brother snorted in response.

"Guys, hurry!" A girl's voice said.

"We're coming, MOTHER."

I saw a light in the distance. It floated n the see of darkness. DID I DIE OR SOMETHING?

Then, I realized it was just a few paces away.

"She doesn't look too good..." The girl said grimly.

She walked forward and came into the light of the lantern that Travis carried. She had light brown hair with natural highlights, straight as a pin, that swept over her shoulders and down her chest. She was smiling at me expectantly, like I'd just won the lottery. Her eyes were a pale blue, almost the size of a nickel. They sparkled brightly in the moonlight. A clip tied half of her hair back behind her head, and she bit her pink lips which caused them to flush white.

She put an arm around my shoulder. "I see you've taken care of that little rascal?"

I nodded, not meeting her intent gaze.

"Silena Beauregard, correct?" She asked me, glancing down the hill and eying the pile of dust.

I nodded again.

"I am Amber Kaye, daughter of Hermes," Amber explained. " I trust you know these two?" She beckoned over to the Stoll brothers.

"How do we not?" I glared at them, and they snickered.

Amber giggled. "Oh, no time for chit chat. Lets get you some ambrosia, and some sleep."

She glanced at the Golden Fleece before turning and offering me a hand, leading me back to camp where I longed to sink into the bed covers and dream about puppies, rainbows, and Beckendorf.

* * *

Beckendorf stalked over. His face was pressed into a scowl, his lips balled up and pressed together in a grimace. I stood at the end of the chariot racing track, my fingers folded together under my chin. The sun beat down on my head, the wind had disappeared as if I had killed it with the monster. I stared silently as he approached, my hair folded behind me, flowing down my back. I struggled to free myself from his frighteningly dangerous gaze, but I couldn't. He locked me into submission.

Before he reached me, he started mumbling, still holding my eyes. I wondered if he was talking to me or himself.

Finally, he stepped a foot away from me, his hands reached out like he was about to grab me, but instead he froze and stared at my necklace, his face expressionless. I stepped forward, my hand covering my necklace to jog him out of his trance. He shook his head and looked at me again, opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Charlie?" I asked him finally.

"Silena, I..." He looked down and ran his fingers through his hair before laying them on my shoulders.

"Charlie, what's the problem?" I asked him again.

"Don't you realize?" He was almost shaking with anger.

I shook my head, my eyebrows furrowed.

He took a deep breath, let it out sharply and raised his head, his eyes closed. "Why would you do that?"

I took his elbows. "What are you saying?"

"SILENA!" He opened his eyes, which were wide with fury. "Why would you do that?"

His fingers tightened around my shoulders.  
"I... I still don't know why you're mad..." I searched his face for any sign of answers. "I don't understand."

"What you did wasn't right," He said. "Wrong."

I shook my head, leaning into his face. "You still haven't told me what you're talking about."

"You scared me," He said, ignoring my remark.

"Charlie, tell me!" I yelled, burying my face in my hands, turning away from him.

"I shouldn't have to in the first place," He said. "It's obvious. Sitting right in front of you."

I peaked out of my fingers at the ground in front of me, just in case I was on some lame reality show.

"No, it's not. It might be in front of you, but it's 'obviously' _behind_ me," I retorted, refusing to turn around and face him.

His hands grabbed my shoulders roughly, spinning me around. I fought his strength uselessly.

"Silena," His voice turned back to normal. "I wish you would have called for help."

"Huh?" I asked. I was _seriously_ confused at the moment.

He sighed. "What will I do with you?"

"Tell me!"

"Okay, fine." He rolled his eyes and stared at a nearby satyr flirting with a wood nymph.  
"Let's hear it."

He clenched one fist, the palm of his hand slapping against the top nervously.

"I said-"

"I know!" He turned a circle and stepped another inch closer to me.

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry." I stared up at him expectantly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"THEN WHAT WILL?" I yelled a little too loud and strutted off of the racing track, fuming. I wasn't sure who's face was redder.  
Beckendorf raced after me and stepped in my path before I could trudge any farther away from him.

"Just promise me you'll never do that again?" He pleaded.

"DO WHAT?" I was on a roll.

"Don't _ever_ fight an unknown monster alone again! It may not be just a hungry hellhound next time. I thought you'd know by now that it's never safe for _us_." He turned away and started walking.

I guess I was stunned, because I didn't follow him.

So, the rest of the day sucked. I had my most least favorite activities today; Climbing wall, Volleyball, Sword and Shield, Chariot practice, and Archery with Kaito. I mostly dreaded Archery. I still haven't come clean about chickening. I apologized to my chariot partner for crashing us into a poor wood nymph's tree, and headed to my cabin to fetch my bow and arrow. I tried not to think of my little fight with Beckendorf. It made me cringe. I wondered if we would ever recover. Oh, gods, I hoped we would.

I slung my quiver over my shoulder, fisted the end of my bow in my hand, and trudged out of the cabin. Though, I knew I would probably skip Archery, though Kaito would flip out. I charged down the hill that lead to the small lake standing in the middle of another creek that ran through the heart of camp.

I settled down on the shore, throwing down my bow and arrow. they tumbled across the field and skidded to a stop in the tall grass. I was about to go and pick them up, because that would be just another speech from Kaito, but I was too frustrated. I grumbled to myself and fell back, facing the roming clouds. I thought about my idea just before the hellhound attack. _Beckendorf is too good for me_.

I tried to lead my thoughts away and concentrate on a cloud that floated about aimlessly, but my thoughts always trailed back to our fight. The detail that struck em the most was the way he said '_us'._ Like it was an apple core left in the sun for three days. That's how I felt then, actually. Rotten and completely worthless to society.

I mechanically lifted my hand from the spiky green grass and groped for the glinting charm that sat cold and untouched on my neck. Tracing the words with my fingertips, I stared blankly at the sky. I felt jealous of it, _it_ has no boyfriend issues. Beckendorf's my boyfriend, huh? Not anymore, over some mangy mutt.

I ran through the night we had a couple nights ago. I started at the beginning, but then stopped short when I recalled opening the little box. I caught my breath, my eyes watering and dripping down the sides of my face in a warm waterfall of regrets. I curled into a tight ball, stroking myself on the knee for extra comfort.

_But, Percy wouldn't have gotten mad. He would've been psyched about it, actually. Beckendorf is just too controlling, and that's that reason why we..._

I couldn't bring myself to even think the notion, or maybe I would start believing it.

Except, now, I was having second thoughts about _Percy_.

_No, not good. Not good at all. It wouldn't work at all, I'm almost fifteen, he's just fourteen. Just kind of... not right._

No younger men for mua. I still denied any secondary thoughts that kept popping up. The tears kept growing faster and more genuine. I was literally sobbing out loud by the time the sun set behind the horizon line, which just a few days ago, I was watching with Beckendorf without a frown and a dry face.

I cried off my mascara into my arm with loud gasps and emotion, before Arianna came and helped me to my feet, leading me back to the cabin with an arm over my shoulder. I held back a thousand tears, because my skin still tingled from his own touch beneath her gentle fingers.

* * *

**Review, purtty pweases?**

**I heartss you guys (:**

**Just a thank you note:**

**This story has become a much bigger success than I thought, especially for a minor pairing story. 10 reviews in a month, with the Anonymous status off? Pretty satisfying, if I do say so myself. Over five hundred views and eight hundred hits, it's pretty hard to call this story off, even when I'm running out of ideas. But, I think I have a little idea catching on in the noggin. How do you guys feel with MAYBE. I say MAYBE, Beckendorf checking out Amber after the fight? Every relationship has to have some of that mixed in, if you know what I mean. Jealousy and Kitty fights. Uh huh. Also, I'm thinking about ending the story with Silena's 15th birthday. What greater way to end on a happy note such as that? Anyway, thanks for the support. (:**

**~Naomi Leigh, wiff heartss  
**


	7. Second Safest Place

**Hiya, you all (:**

**It's done! Done, done, done!**

**Yay (:**

**I love the ending, so like totally...**

**idk.**

**Have fun wiff itt!**

**~ Naomi Leigh, wiff heartss**

**

* * *

**

Hazel waved a hand through my line of sight. "Miss Silena, _what are you staring at_?"

I blinked and turned to the small but rambunctious eleven-year-old daughter of Demeter. She was a brunette, with brilliant gray-blue eyes and freckled cheeks. Her heart-shaped face with a light natural pink color, where a scowl sat about her tiny mouse-like nose. Her glare, bunched up lips, and her sassy pose made me crack besides what was on my mind while I stared at a nearby patch of green. I snorted, and she cleared her throat.

"Eh-hem?" she interrupted the most fun I've had all day.

I made an attempt to gather myself. "Oh, yeah, sorry, Hazel."

She scoffed and lifted her chin high. "I told you, I changed my name to _Jennette_!"

"Jennette?" I asked, completely unaware of anything she was explaining impatiently to me.

"Why, yes?" Her eyes swept my face.

"Why the heck-"

"Because Hazel is a much more _drab_ name, don't you think? Jennette is elegant and unique." She stared right through me.

"Okay, I guess." I shook my head and took my polished dagger from my belt.

Her eyes widened, she backed away.

I giggled at her. "Don't worry, I'm only teaching you how to use it."

"Hmm. I..._see_."

I tried to contain my frustration for Hazel's sake. She had just been claimed last week and had found herself a new burst of...self-esteem. Now I was supposed to teach her how to control a sharp, pointy object alone, with no protection. Yay.

"Now... _Jennette_." I tried to work with her, since she wouldn't work with me. "Unsheathe the knife from your belt."

She crossed her arms and stared up at me like I had just said,"_How about we go eat some chairs._"

"What belt?" She emphasized by patting her hips with her hands.

I blew my top off like a tea kettle. "Where did you put the belt?" I said through clenched teeth.

She shrugged. "Gods know where."

I threw my knife at a nearby tree, it's nymph desperately trying to pull the sharp blade out of the crispy bark.

"Go. _Now._" I pointed to the stables.

"Ew!" She squealed. "Why the _stables_?"

"Because that's where you belong!" I stomped away, leaving Hazel in an empty clearing with a frantic wood nymph.

I growled and cursed all the way to the Battle Arena. I really needed some dummy-vs.-demigod therapy. I reached the door-less entrance, grabbed a nearby helmet and breastplate, and strapped everything on. I spotted a random sword that was too big for me, grabbed its hilt with both hands, and charged at the nearest battle dummy. Slicing off its arm, padding toppled to the dirt along with the poorly re-stitched fabric that had probably been severed over five hundred times.

"HA!" I nodded at the pile of felt. "You think your so big and bad with your... little eyes staring through me like I ain't got nothin' on you! Well how-about-THAT!" I pulled out my best slang voice and stomped on the lifeless mound of cotton.

I raised the sword once more and was about to puncture through it's fat, lumpy chest when I heard footsteps along the entrance.

"Why don't you ever do what you're told?" Then a chuckle.

I dropped the sword onto the dirt and took off my helmet, brushing my hair back with my fingers before turning abruptly.

Chiron clopped into the arena, his long curly brown hair and beard framed his face, a bronze breastplate covered his human half. His white horse tail flicked the air with a _whoosh_ after every stroke, and he walked toward me with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Hi, Chiron." I managed a smile also.

"Hello, Miss Beauregard." His voice was deep and mellow, like always.

"Um... Is there a reason why you're here?" I asked slowly, a little curious.

Chiron took a long breath. "Afraid so."

My hands started to clam up and sweat. This didn't sound too good on my part.

"Go on," I said with a shaky voice.

He cleared his throat into his fist, then folded behind his back. "I have a Quest for you."

My breath caught in my throat and I felt the air harder to breath.

"But I've..." My hand mechanically reached up to my necklace. It had became a habit for when I got nervous.

"Never been on a Quest?" He finished my sentence.

"Yeah." My breath became quicker as my heart tripled in speed.

He clopped closer to me, stroking my hair comfortingly.

"Most demigods never do," He said in a melancholy tone. "You should be honored."

"I am but... I don't know what to expect." I twisted my fingers into my shirt.

"You won't be the only one on this Quest, you know," He replied. "But we do need to discuss with each other this Quest all together at once."

"Whe-when?"

"The Big House. Now."

* * *

I arrived at the Big House minutes later. Right then, I was scared out of my mind. I wasn't right for this Quest, why me? Why? Who else would be going? What's the Quest for? Did something go wrong on the last Quest? Oh, gods, no...

My mind was swimming with questions as I climbed the crooked stairs. They creaked and moaned at every step, while I steadied myself by stretching out my arms and holding onto the wall. I stood in front of the white, cracked door, my hands weaving in and out of each other. I stared at it without seeing it for a few moments, trying to decipher my own opinion. I was scared, but excited for a real fight for a change.

I turned the rusty brass knob, the door unlatched itself and swinging open to the pool room. A large, green pool table sat in the middle, chairs surrounding it. It looked normal, until I reached the faces of the other demigods. First, I recognized the face of Amber, the daughter of Hera. She smiled at me, not surprised at all by my appearance, her face beaming.

My eyes drifted to the demigod that sat across from her. I couldn't quite tell who it was, his face was turned to the window and he had a hood on his head. A burgundy one.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to take in the real truth.

"Ah, here she is," Amber exclaimed cheerfully, tapping Beckendorf's shoulder.

"Who?" He asked, laying his head on the side of the pool table like he was going to sleep.

Her laugh rang like a bell. "Silena, of course."

I cursed her silently in my mind.

"_What._"

He craned his neck over in my direction, his hood falling off in the process, revealing a head of dark hair. His eyes widened, and I tried to concentrate on Amber's confused expression.

"Oh," He sounded critical. "Hey... Silena."

It was an awkward thirty second silence.

"Gay mortal was born!" Amber yelled, followed by another giggle.

I gave an apologetic smile and sat in the chair that was farthest away from them.

"Where's Chiron?" I asked, my voice small.

"He left to go fetch the other counselors," Amber said.

"Why the other counselors? Are they going too?" I asked, feeling less special by the second.

"Oh, no, just as a second opinion. I'm only co-counselor for Hermes's cabin," She explained.

I sighed in relief. They had picked _me_ out of all the other great fighters and strategists at the camp. I wondered why.

Just then, the door handle turned and opened, where the six remaining counselors piled inside. Including Castor from Dionysus, Ian from Apollo, Lilly from Demeter, Clarisse from Ares, and Connor from Hermes. Chiron followed in behind a grouchy Mr. D, who settled into a seat and propped his chin on his hand. Chiron trotted to the far corner. The counselors sat and waited for someone to start a conversation.

"Well, I presume these are the counselors left?" He acknowledged to the eight counselors twiddling their thumbs.

"Who cares? That Perry boy ditched _again_," Mr. D grumbled from behind his goblet of Coke.

Chiron nodded, without a comment. "Anyway, let's begin the explanation and discussion of this Quest." He paused to shuffle his hooves against the floorboards. "As you all know, another group of demigods and Hunters have begun a Quest of their own, a journey in which we cannot decipher. We have had no contact with them for the past couple days, and we are beginning to feel anxious here at camp. The hunch is that they are journeying to Mt. Othrys, home of Atlas."

"Wait, wait, waaaait..." Connor interrupted. "Isn't he the dude that holds up the _sky_?"

"Indeed so, I'm sad to say," Chiron pursed his lips.

"Well, if he has been holding up the sky for thousands of eons, wouldn't he want to get someone else in his place?" Lilly suggested.

"I guess that's possible," Castor replied. "I know _I_ would. Even if I were an almighty Titan."

"Yeah," Everyone echoed.

"First, let's talk about the basics," I suggested. "I still have no earthly idea of this Quest as far as we're going to be killing stuff."

"Ah, yes. I lost my train of thought," Chiron said. "You three will aboard the _Princess Andromeda_."

I choked on the big swallow of air I was heaving.

"_The Princess Andromeda_?" Beckendorf spoke for the first time. "You have to be kidding, we'll be obliterated!"

"If you do what we've been teaching you for the last five years, half-blood, you will not be... 'obliterated'," Chiron protested.

Beckendorf shook his head sharply when Chiron wasn't looking.

"Anyway, you will slay as many monsters as you can," Chiron explained. "But, remember, you must not interfere with the current Quest. If they come forth, let them, but they must never know about your reinforcements. You will travel there be pegasi, guided by our own Silena Beauregard. Other than the information I have given you, you will have to come up with your own battle plans and strategies, seeing that we haven't been updated on the status of the enemy army. There has not been a prophecy given for this unexpected Quest, so I'd advise you to pray to the gods frequently during your journey. Alright, any questions?"

Everyone started to speak at once.

He waved his hands, silencing us. "One at a time, starting with Clarisse."

Clarisse cleared her throat. "I think, we need more than _three _half-bloods. And ones that aren't _Silena._" She pounded her fist onto the table, and a loud _bonk_ echoed through the Big House.

Tears stung behind my eyes, boiling and threatening a blow, until Beckendorf shot out of his seat, glaring at Clarisse, but then sat back down quietly. I turned pink, again.

"I'm afraid I've already decided upon this, dear Clarisse," Chiron smiled sympathetically.

"Don't call me _dear,_" She mumbled under her breath.

Ian shuffled in his chair until speaking up,"Why are you conducting this Quest anyway, if there are no prophecies?"

Chiron considered, thinking for the right words to speak without havoc. "It is more of a mission, not an entire Quest. Back-up plan, you may put it."

Ian nodded, and slithered down in his chair, laying his head on the table and sighing.

"Well, when will we be leaving?" Amber asked nervously.

"As soon as possible."

She sunk in her seat, her leg bouncing up and down like she needed to go to the bathroom.

"What are they allowed to carry with them?" Rebbecca asked in her tiny voice.

"The essentials, but only a bag's worth."

"And weapons?"

"Three, at the maximum for easy transportation. Try to keep it light-weight, for safety reasons."

"Hmkay."

"Should this be kept secret from the other campers also?"

"Yes, for fear of mouths who can't keep shut." Chiron eyed Connor and Ian, and then paced the room to as far as he could. "Anyone else?"

All the questions have seem to have been answered, because everyone kept silent.

He clapped his hands. "Good, then. Quest-goers, please stay for a few moments, but everyone else is dismissed."

They shuffled out of the room, including a grouchy Mr. D, and closed the door behind them.

Chiron turned to the three of us, stroking his mustache and thinking hard by the look on his face. "Are you all... prepared?"

I didn't know what he meant as prepared. Some of the things he said had double meanings, which is one of the things that annoyed me about him.

"Oh, yes, 'course!" Amber stammered quickly from her seat, her voice handicapped by her lazy slouch.

"And... you two?" He asked again, looking at us back and forth.

"Um, yeah, it's all good," I gave him a halfhearted thumbs-up, while Beckendorf's still figure remained silent.

Chiron gazed down at the back of his head, a small smile spread across his lips like butter. "Son of Hephaestus?"

"Just Beckendorf, sir," He muttered, refusing to turn.

Chiron continued to clop over to Beckendorf, urging him to open.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, standing in front of him now.

Beckendorf slowly raised his head from his propped elbow. "Nope." Then he returned to his place again.

Chiron shook his head and smiled at us. "Oh, my boy." He patted Beckendorf's shoulder.

Beckendorf perked up for a moment, like something suddenly jogged his memory, only to turn halfway around and slouch down in his chair.

"Well, I suppose we're all ready for this journey," Chiron started. "Though, you will need a few extra things to help you along the way."

Amber sat up, like an eager child on Christmas morning.

Chiron didn't pull out a large satin red sack and bring out presents, though.

He simply opened his mouth and said,"They are upstairs."

Anxiousness filled the room between all three half-bloods, and Chiron must have felt it, too, because he grinned and waved us off with his was the first to get up. She leaped out of her chair, slamming it back against the table and pushed it under with a _clunk_. She skipped out of the room and headed towards the steps, Chiron starting downwards to get back to his own activities. Then, I was left in the game room, alone, with Beckendorf.

I sat up slowly, regaining balance, and slid the chair back under the table. I started to the open swinging door when he sat up with a jolt, like he had a dream he was falling. My mind flashed back to that same dream I had so long ago, and remembered that dreams weren't just dreams for us. I cringed, and decided to watch out for cliffs, picnics, and harpies while on this Quest.

I looked for the floor with my foot without taking my eyes off of him. He was still gazing out the window, completely unaware I was still there. I slid out of my chair as soon as my foot touched the floor and tip-toed out the door. I was a foot from the exit when I stepped on a creaking floorboard. I winced, peaking back at Beckendorf. Who was, now, staring at me with a surprised expression. I waved a little, surprised myself, and glided through the doorway in one step.

I stood out in the hallway, smacking my palm to my forehead. I fought back a small whimper, biting my lip, while I waited for the stinging to wear out of my face. I decided I should follow Amber, who was long-gone up the stairway. I was afraid of what he may think if he found me standing there. I ran up the steps as quiet as the old wood would allow me, until I reached the very top floor.

The door was ajar, though the room was almost completely dark besides the sliver of sunlight that seeped through the stained and foggy window. Amber was nowhere to be found. I stuck my head in cautiously, scanning the room corner to corner.

"Hm," I muttered. "Amber?"

"Yes?" She, herself, asked in response from behind the open door.

I sighed in relief. "Don't do that to me, Amber."

"Well, you can't blame me," Said the door. "Look at these."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Anything could amaze Amber, so I wasn't as excited as I should've been. I stepped into the musty room, glancing at the jars and framed pictures from the sixties. I took a short look at a _emposa_ head, before quickly turning my head to Amber, who was leaning over a wooden three-legged table against the wall behind the door. She nodded me over, a fierce look in her eyes,a nd I prepared for something like a Minotaur claw or a dragon scale. Something unimpressive like that.

But oh, honey, was I off.

Through the curtain of Amber's brunette wavy strands that hovered around the table as she loomed over the three items that sat on it in a pile of dust, gaping, I could make out only one item at first. It was a foot-long glistening blade, that was half-sheathed in a casing bejeweled with red, blue, and gold rhinestones. There were also Ancient Greek symbols engraved on the hilt, which I made out as _Dreamcatcher_. I leaned in for a closer look, folding back Amber's hair. The thing that stood beside it was even more stunning.

It was a golden circlet, silver clear crystals lined the sides and shimmered. On the front, there was a symbol of a bird with feathery wings that fanned out over the circlet, so it looked like a tiara. Amber reached froward, a glazed-over look on her face, her fingers almost folding around the shining gold when I grabbed her wrist, shaking out of the trance.

"We don't know anything about that yet. It could be cursed or... worse. We don't even know they're our gifts," I explained, my eyes still tracing the elegant crown.

"Yes, they are ours," She replied firmly, shaking out of my fist.

"How do you know that?"

"I just _know_, Silena. It's a gut feeling." She smiled at me, a pleading look on her face.

I glanced back at the table. I did have a strange impulse about these three objects. A feeling they were mine, one in particular.

"Wow," Beckendorf awed from behind Amber. "That's fantastic."

"I know." Amber's voice was dreamy, her hands bunched up under her chin like a child begging for candy.

I looked back and forth between them, there expressions almost exactly alike. Except, they were both staring at a different object. I tracked Beckendorf's eyesight, leading to something equally amazing as the two others. It was a long, double-bladed sword with the hilt at the middle. Two feet for each side of the blade, it was four and a half-feet of pure destruction. Curls and symbols were on the hilt that attached the blades to the middle. I deciphered it as _Tearjerker. _I was taken aback by this name. It seemed so... dark.

He chuckled a little despite his apparent attitude this morning, and lifted Tearjerker from the table, which rocked uneasily. He admired it, hypnotized by it's gleam that faded as the sun reached the top of the sky and out of the range of the window. It reflected a tiny gleam, which was enough to snap him into a trance. He was still staring at the blades when I spotted Amber reach for the little circlet. She brushed her thumb over the bird before placing it gently on top of her mane of brown hair. It molded to her skull, and seemed to get brighter when it touched her skin. I glanced once more at the bird-like symbol.

"A chicken?" I exclaimed, but Beckendorf payed no earthly attention. Only Amber perked up and released from her hypnotic state.

"A rooster, but yes. Haven't you realized already? Take a look at your gift." She raised her hands back up to the circlet and started humming a song I'd never heard of, but it was elegant like a lullaby. Her eyes shut and her lips curled into a smile.

Realized what, exactly? I asked myself, since I knew it was no use to try to get their attention again.

I turned my head to the little blade that now sat alone on the rickety table. It looked lonely, so I took it in my hands. Right when I touched it, I felt like I was completely invincible. I could do anything. I stared at the gift like the others, and was instantly sucked into an indescribable state of mind.

I gasped a little, letting the breath of air roll across my lips. My eyes widened, air flowing through them and making them sting. My mind told me to blink, but my hearts told me not to take my eyes off of this wonderful object. The way it sparkled and rippled in the light, the way the cold surface was smooth on my skin, the way the jewels popped and warmed my heart, was like love at first sight. I clutched the hilt and brought it into my arms, starting to sway, still staring at the gift.

"Silena, stop."

"Helloooo."

I blinked, and dropped _Dreamcatcher_, which clanged to the floor.

"No!" I squeaked, then dove for the dagger.

I was on my hands and knees when Amber pulled me up, while Beckendorf sheathed the dagger in it's jeweled case.

"What was that for?" I whimpered, eying the sparkling gift in Beckendorf's hands.

"Don't let it get to your head, it's a big side-affect with gifts like these," Beckendorf murmured, wrapping his arms behind his back, shading the blade from my sight.

"Gifts like these?" I asked.

"Silena, don't you get it?" Amber asked. "The rooster is the symbol for Hermes." She pointed to the bird on the circlet.

"Oh." I didn't notice.

"And your gift, _Dreamcatcher,_ has the symbol for Aphrodite," Beckendorf reminded.

"The dove," I whispered. My mother had given me a gift?

"I know, we're surprised, too," Amber nodded.

"Well, how did you guys well... wake up?" I asked.

"It took a few tries, but before long we gained a sliver of reality," Beckendorf replied, and Amber nodded again.

"Oh..." I tried not to sound like a baby, but I did anyway.

"You, know, we should go and get ready," I said. "Prepare and... you know, stuff."

"You're right. We'll bring our gifts and practice with them, to try and figure out their magical purpose," Amber said. "I mean, this can't just be a circlet. That can't just be a knife, especially with that sheathe, there."

"That's true," He said, considering. "We'll meet on the Big House's porch at three. That gives us three hours, because we don't want to start our journey in the evening."

"Alright-y," Amber said excitedly, grabbing a circular case which I assumed was her gift, and bounced out the door in a series of slams down the stairs.

"Bye?" I said.

Beckendorf chuckled.

I looked at him critically. "You have as many mood-swings as a pregnant women."

He shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Very." I scoffed and turned to the door.

"Wait!" He said from behind me. "We need to talk."

I turned slowly and glared at him.

"We're fighting over something stupid. Very stupid," He said, stuffing his hands in his back pockets.

I waited.

After a few moments, he came on slowly. "We can't do this Quest genuinely if we're fighting like kindergartners over a jumbo pack of crayons with the built-in sharpener."

"No, we can't, can we?" I agreed hesitantly.

He paused and shuffled around on his feet, biting his lips. "I just want you to be safe."

I fought the urge to run up and hug him, to again feel the tingling, the tingling I knew then meant _love._

"You know I can't be safe all the time," I whispered. "You said it yourself."

I stepped a few inches forward.

"But, you know, there is one other place besides Camp Half-Blood that I know I'll be safe in." My steps increased to one foot.

"And where on earth-"

I interrupted him with a rip-breaking hug. He wrapped him arms around me and laughed a little, while I buried my face into his sweatshirt.

"Right here. Right here is where I'm safe."

* * *

**Okay, so I even have to admit, that was incredibly adorable.**

**Buuuut, for more adorableness, I would prefer some reviews.**

**They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. (:**

**They are my motivation!**

**So, purtty pweases.**

**Click it.**

**Type it.**

**Send it.**

**Yay (:**

**Thanks for your help!**

**And, Check out my other story!**

**_Piano Keys._**

**Thanks, AGAIN. (:_  
_**

**~Naomi Leigh, wiff heartss  
**


	8. Flying on the Ground

**A/N: I want to thank HuntressOfTheSky13, because she's just awesome like that. She's amazing! So, I advise you to check out her stories. Or I'll eat you and enjoy it with a passion.**

**(: Now to the story...**

**

* * *

**

It was all hopeless. The chance of finding the purpose of my gift. Impossible. Uncanny. Completely difficult. Shall I continue? I could if you let me, because the list is endless. Infinite. Continuous. Whatever. I'll stop describing things in threes and get on with the story, but I'm making no promises.

Anyhow, I was by my cabin. It was like any other day at camp, except for me and two others of course. The sky was a bright, crisp blue with overcast covering the skies outside of camp. I absolutely despised cloudy days, so I thanked the magic borders. The grass was green and rich like always, the sun was shining and beating down on the lake which reflected the hot yellow orb off of its crystal clear waters. Half-bloods trained all about, wherever you looked. Whether it was sword-fighting, applying eyeliner, or hand-making a makeshift arrow, all of them were working diligently. I glanced at the nearby Big House, it's faded shingles threatening to drop, its shutters hanging by one screw, the blue paint pealing, and the splintering wood hanging and damaged.

I sighed in frustration. In one hour, I was supposed to find out what this gift meant. There was no earthly way, not even for a girl who was half god. I stared in disgrace at the blade that shimmered mockingly, like that was its way of laughing. I bunched up my lips, my face tensing, but then I realized I was trying to intimidate an inanimate object again. I looked up, smiling as a cover up to see if anyone noticed. But, the problem was, they were all busy and didn't care to even glimpse.

I scoffed, brushing it off. They were just being _them_. A bunch of Renaissance junkies. I was okay with that, this place was just stuck in the past. I guess that's what you could expect. But, still, why did everything have to be so... oldies? Not like the oldies. The _oldies_. We were forced to train all the time, anyway, and it was in our culture to act this way, but sometimes I felt like I had jumped into a history book. Like all of us feel.

I shook my head. I should be concentrating right now. I shouldn't let my mind drift, important things have to be done. Important people depend on me. The fate of this quest depended on me. Us. Now I was sitting here daydreaming about Renaissance fairs and history books. I would punch myself in the arm right now if I hadn't just done my nails. Then I perked up, and examined them. They still shined baby pink and I could see my reflection in them. I smiled, pretending I was in a picture. _I look FINE with pink skin._

Laughing and smiling and pretending I was at a photo-shoot really shot me off course. I whole ten minutes passed by, all of me dilly-dallying while admiring myself in the reflection of my own manicure. It was in my nature to care what I looked like, so I didn't blame myself. I blamed Kronos, because he's the reason I'm going on this quest. Which made my mother grant me a gift. Which led me here. And, also because he's the Lord of Time so... yeah, that was _not_ funny.

As you can see; vanity is my fatal flaw. Unfortunately.

because of this, I sent another seven minutes combing through my hair, gazing at the reflection of myself in my nails, and posing like an idiot. I heard a few muffled laughs that sounded like they came from behind a hand, but I was so lost on the vanity world that I barely noticed the the many groups of passerby half-bloods remarking about my modeling. I was in the middle of a striking prissy pose when someone piped up and I lost my gist.

"Silena?" Then a little giggle.

I stood up straight, shaking myself back into the real world.

"Oh, Arianna. It's just you," I clutched my heart, allowing the blood to sink from my face.

She smiled. "You having fun over here?"

"Quite."

Her everlasting smile never faded as she sauntered over to me, here arms whisking around her as she walked. or should I say, floated. She angelically stood in front of me like she was simply hovering over the ground, her hands folded and her head tilted innocently. Her lips were bunched in a little pout, her emerald eyes wide and popping, her cheeks freshly blushed and glowing. She could get _anything_ with that face. One of those things, the world.

"And, hey, aren't you supposed to be, like, doing something with that?" her slim finger gesturing to the sheathed knife at my hand.

"OH GODS!" I nearly dropped the knife like it was on fire, my mouth gaping. "What time is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, _tell me._"

"Alright, alright, alright, _alright_!" she held up her hands in surrender. "I got a watch last Friday."

"And?"

"It's..." she paused, studying the watch carefully. After two minutes, she replied, "Twenty 'til."

"Hades! I'm gonna be late and I don't even know what this thing does!" I screamed, pacing the steps to the porch of the cabin. "They're probably already done and packing! I'll hold up the _entire quest_."

Arianna watched me softly, holding back a smile. Her face twitched and she finally snorted. But in a cute way. "You need help? I will."

I smiled sarcastically, jogging down the stairs and circling her. Her eyes followed me but her neck never moved, which I found pretty creepy. But, as always, she ended up turning it into something any man wouldn't be able to resist. Instead, she stared solemnly at me, but with sympathy.

I replied her care with a joking smirk. "_You? _You, Arianna, wants to help me?" I shrugged. "Okay, but I don't think you'll help me much, so-"

"_Whyyy_?" she interrupted, frowning. "I'm dating a son of Hephaestus." Then, she became all dreamy, twirling a strand of curly hair around her finger. Then, she whispered in a far away voice, "_Troy_..."

"Wait. Really?" I asked, pretty relieved.

"_Yeah_..." her eyes were somewhere else, like she was having a flashback.

I took a step toward her and shook her by her shoulders. "Snap out of it. We have business to take care of."

* * *

Troy saw his girlfriend and I at the front door, he waved us in and set down a helmet missing some of its bristles. His eyes lit up when they settled on Arianna, and they ran to each other and hugged. He even picked her off of the ground, she squealed and laughed. I stood their awkwardly like a log. He seemed to have just noticed me, right over Arianna's shoulder. I kind of waved, smiling a little. They let go of their hug and Troy gestured at me.

"Who is _this_?" The he smiled like he thought of some joke.

Arianna frowned at him, threatening a smack with her hand held high, and his smile dropped.

"Sorry, honey..." he smiled, and then when she turned away he shrugged at me and I couldn't held but nod.

"So, what are you here for?" he asked, drawing his girlfriend near him with his arm to assure her.

"We're here to discuss this gift," I said, taking the knife out of its engraved casing. It slid with a little screech, and Troy's eyes widened in amazement.

"That's a beaut," he shook his head, pursing his lips. "What about it?"

"She needs to know what the meaning of it is, Troy-Bear," Arianna replied, clasping her hands on his shoulder like she was claiming him hers.

_Troy-Bear_? I forced back a gag and covered it up with a cheesy smile, which was replied with a few stares from around the forge.

After a curious look, Troy sighed. "Lemme see it."

I held it out for him and he left my half-sister's side to take the knife from my hands. He studied it carefully, turning it around in his fingers, while we waited.

"Oh, yeah, I've studied these," Troy said with an arrogant wisp in his tone of voice. I could see why someone like him would be attractive to Arianna. "These kind of gifts have a double meaning. They give you things you don't half. Qualities, I mean."

Arianna was swaying, her arms bunched up under her chin. She sighed, her face open and hypnotized. "_Like adorable_?"

Troy smiled, and nodded, his eyes showed a struggle in tearing his attention away from her. Blinking, his eyes magnetized on me, and it took a few second for him to remember that he had a girlfriend, who was standing only a few feet behind him.

"You were saying?" I asked, waving my hand in front of my face. "Get on with it, pretty boy. I don't have all day."

He blinked, and scolded himself. "Sorry..."

"Just hurry, I have like ten minutes to pack and everything. This mission is obviously important," I hurried him anxiously.

"Hold on, hold on_,_" he said, clapping his hands twice. "That mission can't be _that_ important, right? He's just testing you guys."

"What?" I asked, glaring at him and not caring to wonder how he found out. I just blamed Amber.

He shrugged, looking scared. "That's what I heard him say, anyways... So, yeah, back to work-"

"NO!" I pointed a stern finger at him. "Tell me what he said _now_."

He raised his eyebrows. "Bossy, much? Me-ow..."

"Just tell her, Troy, so we'll have more _alone time_. Oh, and her quest," Arianna piped up, stroking her boyfriend's arm while her cheek rested on his back.

He smiled like he was drunk. "Okay, honey," he laughed like an idiot and turned to me. His face went dead serious instantly. _Really_, Troy?

"I was delivering supplies for the camp store. After I was done, and I was heading outside, Chiron was discussing something with Mr. D. I didn't _mean_ to eavesdrop, but they were whispering and it made me curious. Well, they were saying things about testing you three. They knew it would be dangerous, since there is no prophecy involved, but they said it would improve the friendships between the three cabins. That's why they sent all the counselors. But, there was another reason, too," he said, pausing abruptly to look at the smiling face of Arianna, who wasn't paying attention to anything he had just said. He gave a grim half smile and said, "It's your parents, too."

It hit me like a concrete wall. My mother? Their parents? This was a lot more than just a simple mission.

"Our parents?" I repeated, looking back and forth from my sister to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. They are apparently fighting again, seeing that Aphrodite is in a secret relationship with Ares. I couldn't quite catch the part explaining why Amber was coming along, it's a hard question to answer. But, I assure you, you'll all do fine. It's just to keep your parents from starting a war, that's all. let's just say Ares has bad judgment when it comes to fights."

"So... they're using us?" I asked, horrified.

"No, not really," he said. "They just want to show them that if their children can get along, so can they. Plus, I do also agree that the recent quest-goers will need a lot of help. Just remember to keep the quest secret."

I was a little assured by his words, but I still felt like the gods' game piece. It was expected, but still, it hurt.

I yawned. "Just get this over with so I can get to the Big House."

"Oh, yeah, right," Troy said, juggling my gift from hand to hand."Where was I?"

"Something about double meaning," I recalled, pacing restlessly.

"Ah, yes..." he searched the knife.

"You're cute when you work," Arianna sighed, hugging his arm and snuggling into his side. I smiled.

Troy ignored her, but still grinned uncontrollably. "What would you say you... lack?"

"Lack?" I asked.

"Yeah, as in battling qualities and such."

"Hm," I thought, searching my mind.

I made a mental list:

_- Self confidence_

_-Bravery_

_-Strength_

_-Skill_

_-..._

It was harder than I thought.

"Um..." I hesitated, trying to find one that would do me at least some justice. "Bravery?"

Troy nodded. "A common one."

I sighed. I wasn't a freak.

"This gift will help you overcome the quality you lack. Allow you to gain it when you use the gift," he said, handing back to me.

I smiled, staring at it with wonder.

"But, there _is_ a cost."

My heart sunk like the Titanic. "What?"

"You have to offer up a portion of something you already hold. Lets say it's skill. Then, you'd have to give away some of your skills in order to retrieve the thing you lack. The more of your own qualities you give up, the more extra qualities you gain. Simple."

"I'd hardly call that _simple_."

He laughed. "It's okay. It's hard to understand, but you have an idea. I'm not the best at teaching."

"Well, thanks!" I said, waving.

Arianna stepped forward and puckered her peach colored lips but before I could see what happened next, I was already dashing around the corner.

* * *

I arrived at my cabin three until three o'clock pm. It was vacant, completely hollow, except for the items inhabiting it. I looked around, searching for things I wanted to bring. Swinging to doors to my wardrobe open, I picked out two extra outfits just in case, grabbed my backpack and shut them with a _bang_. I threw open the drawers to my vanity, where I found a Zip-Lock bag of cubed ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, two bottles of water, demigod vitamins, a wallet filled with around two hundred mortal dollars and seven golden drachmas that I'd been saving up.

I flung them orderless into my backpack, zipped the zipper, and slung it around my shoulder followed by my quiver fully stocked with arrows and my bow, along with Dreamcatcher, of course. I ran out the door into the midst of the bustling camp. I set for the Big House at a million miles an hour.

After two minutes of endless running and panting and heaving, I arrived drenched in sweat. I didn't bother to acknowledge who was already standing there as I trudged up the steps, throwing my heavy backpack and other items onto the porch and taking a seat on the deck chair. I wiped the sweat off my brow, and curled into a heap. I almost passed out.

"Are you okay?" asked Amber, who was sitting right next to me and I didn't even notice.

I looked up, the fields spinning. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just..."

"You look like you ran two miles."

"Hardy-har-har."

Amber giggled. "Sorry."

I grumbled, rubbing my eyes and trying to focus on the teetering horizon. After a few seconds of blinking and being completely disoriented, I finally was able to sit up in my chair. Amber was bright and happy, her leg bouncing up and down in excitement. A smile was stretched from ear to ear on her lit up face, her eyes cheerful.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, searching the porch.

"Who the heck is _Charlie_?" she asked, looking at me funny. "Did you fall again and _hit your head_?"

"Beckendorf. Where is Beckendorf?" I stated, nodding synchronized with her bobbing head.

"He _was_ conducting the climbing wall to some new campers, but I dunno where he is now."

I was sort of relieved. I was tired of awkward moments with him. "Hmkay, but we should get Chiron soon. It's four after three."

"It is, but we can't leave without him," she said, shrugging. "Let's go get Chiron and Beckendorf. They probably don't know what time it is, anyway. Everyone is really busy."

"Al-right!"

Amber jumped up from her chair and started skipping the way to archery. I had to run to keep up. She was _la-la-la_ing and swinging her arms she looked like a child going to her first day of preschool. I smiled. She was a free spirit, as you can tell. At only thirteen, she was a bright half-blood. Much more talented than I was almost two years ago. But, then I frowned at the idea of guiding her through the country. A rambunctious young teenager who acted like she was on a natural high? I don't think so. Her gift must give her- wait, what did her gift do?

I sprinted up to her and jogged along beside her while I panted, "Your... gift?"

She shook her head and looked at me, like she had been daydreaming this whole time. Most likely. Then she smiled. "My gift gives me control and perseverance."

As expected.

"Why don't you show me?" I asked, panting like a dog.

"Okie, dokie!" she exclaimed and excitedly rambled about in her backpack. She brought out a round case and it snapped open. It sparkled when it hit sunlight. She lifted it out of the box with care and placed it on her head.

It was a miracle. I thanked Demeter and pulled her along.

When we got to the archery fields, Chiron saw us fast approaching and told instructions to Kaito before trotting over. His tail was swishing and flapping in the right breeze and he looked like a framed picture. He smiled a bright white one, and held out his arms.

"Are you ready?" he asked, scanning us from our feet to our heads.

"We're just going to find Beckendorf, and we're off!" Amber replied, and I learned to find she'd taken of her little circlet. Great.

Chiron nodded at me like he was saying, _Good luck_.

"I'll hire a few of the Dionysus children to get the pegasi ready for you all. In the meantime, hustle up and make sure you have everything you need. All the essentials." With that, the centaur galloped away in the direction of the strawberry fields.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Amber's arm.

* * *

Beckendorf. Equals. Sexy.

Okay, okay, okay, just forget that up there. Venting my feelings, here. _Gods_.

But, still. I spoke the truth.

We arrived by the climbing wall in less than a minute. The area was surrounded with terrified newly recruited campers, which were only maybe four. They cowered by the glow of the spewing lava, and a couple were crying, but that's not necessarily what I had my eyes on.

His curly hair was whipping around his head in the wind in coils of chocolate brown ringlets. His cheeks were flushed and perspiration dampened his bangs. He brushed his curly hair back with his hand, his eyes tired and weary. He was still attempting to encourage the new campers to try and climb the lava wall, but he failed. One was on her knees, only maybe eleven, and she was crying with her head buried in her hands. She sniffled, glanced at the fiery wall, and then busted again. I felt sad for her, and so did Beckendorf, because he walked over and knelt on his knees trying to comfort her. How sweet was that?

My trance was interrupted by an overly-enthusiastic wail of greeting.

"YELLO!" shouted Amber, which scared my boyfriend half to death.

He jumped, and the girl laughed, which caused him to smile.

"Don't do that to me, Amber!" Laughing, he patted the girl on her back and stood up from his squat.

"It's time," I said, grinning.

"Whoop!" he pumped his fists in the air.

"Put your hands in the air!" Amber yelled, her arms flailing like she was drowning in air, but everyone just stared at her, including the newbies.

She scratched her neck as a cover up and Beckendorf and I shared another smile.

"I'll escort these campers back to their regular activities and catch you at the stables in a few, 'kay?" he said, rounding up the now relieved group of children.

I waved, "Alright."

And we parted once more.

* * *

Aldaro flapped his pale white wings in anxiousness to finally be able to stretch them freely.

"It's okay, boy, you'll be in the skies soon," I said soothingly, rubbing my pegasus between his ears. He whinnied, his tail flicking.

I turned to look at the unsure face of Amber. "I've only ridden a pegasus once or twice, though..."

Her arms wrapped around herself like she was cold, and I cocked my head at her sympathetically.

"I'll guide you through everything, just trust me. I'm expert at this," I said, trying to sound confident for her sake. "Nothing will happen. It's easy once you get the gist."

"I hope you're right," she replied shakily, her breath uneven and hollow.

I patted her shoulder. "S'okay."

She nodded, but didn't speak.

Castor, son of Dionysus, was opening one of the stall doors and leading out one of the other gray pegasi, named Genuine, while his sisters were brushing the chocolate mane of Julius.

"You'll be riding Julius, so I think it'd be best if you bond with his first. He's loyal, but you've gotta be loyal to him first. Pegasi are odd that way," I instructed, and Julius shook his neck in protest.

Amber inched over to the pegasi and started stroking his nose. He whinnied and nipped her shoulder, then she giggled. I wasn't worried anymore, I could tell the pegasus liked Amber. Not a surprise. He liked girls like her.

I walked into Aldaro's stall, my hand reaching to his neck. I brushed his mane with my fingers for a while before leading him outside onto the stable's main walkway. I watched Julius and Amber frolic for a few minutes, impatiently waiting for Beckendorf to show. Aldaro sighed, resting his head on my shoulder and breathing into my hair.

I laughed, petting his chin. Where he always liked it. I had become attached with him ever since I started riding pegasi, so I had known him most of my demigod life. He was like the pet I never had. Of course, he wasn't exactly _mine_. He was the camp's, but I wish he was from time to time. But, the one thing I that always let me down was the clean-up jobs. Ew.

His bright blue eyes were sparkling and cheerful, just like Amber's. I knew he couldn't wait to get to the skies. I hadn't taken him out in days, which made me feel pretty bad for cooping him up here so long. I missed feeling the wind in my hair, the thrill of the-

"Beckendorf is present!" He came running from the entrance into the stables.

He saw me and his eyes lit up like a flame. A brown one.

"Hiya," I said, beaming.

He jogged over, a goofy look on his face and I giggled a little behind my hand. I was pretty sure my face was bright pink, I just didn't know why.

But, I had a pretty good guess.

"Yeah, hiya." He bounced from foot to foot in front of me.

"Excited?" I asked, eying his sword that was strapped across his back. I could tell hew as proud to wear it.

"You bet! These gifts are amazing," he said in awe. Typical son of Hephaestus. "They're so... cool."

"Ha-ha, they are!" I said. "I haven't figured out what mine does yet, but then again I haven't tried it."

"Me neither," he said grimly, but then lit up. "We'll know when our parents want us to. I promise."

I nodded a little too vigorously. "I hope so."

"Come on, you love birds, get over here!" Amber shouted, who was attempting to get on her pegasus.

Beckendorf's face turned peach. "Love birds, huh?"

He looked somewhere deep into my eyes, my own switching from one of his irises to the other. It took me a while to gain reality, catch my breath and my voice, but then I agreed, "Love birds."

With Amber flailing around on the back of her restless pegasus, my attention was broken. I turned my head and was about to walk over to her and help her, but I was surprised by a warm feeling in my left hand. The feeling of rough skin brushed my fingers and squeezed my hand. I let out a little inaudible gasp and whipped around urgently.

Nothing out of the norm. Beckendorf was still continuing to look at me tenderly and I was almost lost in his dark pupils again before I felt my hand get pressed again. I looked down to find two hands interlaced together, and even without faces you could tell the two people were happy and smiling. Well, we were.

"C'mon! It's three thirty!" Amber yelled, and Beckendorf sighed.

"We'd better go," he said. "Don't want to keep the monsters waiting."

Together, we boarded our pegasi. No campers were waving goodbye for our secret mission except a few counselors and Chiron. We took flight into the bright blue sky that was suspiciously surrounded by an overcast one. I shouted cheers of happiness and listened to Amber's excited screams of delight as we glided and cut straight through the atmosphere. Flying on Aldaro was great, except I learned that I could fly just fine with my feet planted on the ground. That is, at least, since two months ago when this story began.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, (: As you can tell, I have improved so much in my writing skills since when I started this story. I wanna thank you guys for reviewing and being good readers, because that's what you are. I hope you liked this one, it took me a while to write because I kept having to re-write it. Anyway, as always, READ AND REVIEW :D.**

**~Naomi.  
**


	9. Those Hazel Eyes

If you've never ridden a pegasus, I highly recommend it. The only down side is that the wind messes up my hair, but apparently I was the only one who cared about my appearance on _that _quest.

The three of us hovered over four hundred feet above east Manhattan, our hair (unfortunately) whipping around in the wind, whistling by our ears and deafening our hearing. I couldn't tell which way we were even going; overcast clouds blanketed us like fallen snow. But I didn't mind, besides, I trusted Aldaro and I was more obsessed in maintaining my curls. The coast disappeared behind us a while ago, so I assumed we were heading to the heart of New York, where we would hail a taxi and drive to San Fransisco. I mean, I would much rather fly on pegasi, but of course, they're only horses all the same.

I leaned over, craning my neck to make sure Amber was okay. She was okay, but I don't think that was the right word. She was _extraordinary_.

Her eyes were closed against the wind, her honey colored hair billowed out behind her in a lush wave, her arms stretched out at her sides like she was pretending she was flying. Not to mention she was howling so horrendous, I wouldn't be surprised if the citizens bellow declared a terrorist attack. On the other hand, Beckendorf was about to pass out. Not, like, go completely unconscious, but fall into a deathly deep sleep. I wasn't in shock, after all he'd been taking care of ignorant newbies all day. He had it in for him.

"CHARLIE?" I shouted, and he blinked.

He murmured something, but the wind tuned him out.

"Huh?" I yelled again, stifling a grin.

"I said it's hard to fall asleep five hundred feet in the air on a pegasus!" He shouted, sitting up on Genuine. He brushed her mane and shaded his eyes to look below us. "Are we in Manhattan anymore?"

I shrugged. "We saw the last of the coast maybe half an hour ago."

He shook his head, still attempting to peer through the clouds. "Maybe we should pull down so we can at least see what we're flying over."

"If we went the wrong way..." I muttered, hoping for the best.

"Amber!" Beckendorf shouted. "Tell your pegasus to fly lower!"

She nodded, a smile still on her face.

I leaned down to Aldaro's ears, practically screaming over the wind, "_Nkremízoun_!"

Aldaro whinnied, and swooped down at lightning speed. Soon we were maybe a little over two hundred feet over New York, the skyscrapers nearly able to touch. Soon, the clouds cleared. The wind peeled back the skin on my face as I plummeted and soon glided over Central Park.

Beckendorf sighed in relief. "For a second there I thought we were over the ocean. Thank Zeus..."

I nodded. "This is where we have to land. Otherwise, the pegasi won't make it to San Fran."

Genuine nodded and Beckendorf chuckled.

"Okay, guys, no attracting monsters or mortal attention!" Beckendorf said, but then smirked. "At least as much as you can help."

I smiled. "Yes sir-ee."

He nodded and yelled, "_Xemparkáro_!"

Genuine spread her wings a disappeared into the fog below.

I looked at Amber, "You got it?"

She nodded, but I could tell she was unsure.

"Just trust your pegasus," I said reassuringly, before telling Aldaro to land and made sure Amber followed. We dove into the mist.

It was a bumpy ride before I touched flat ground again. The worst part: my hair was a disaster.

I stumbled off Aldaro, my legs numb and weary. I wobbled around on my Converse before I was balanced by Beckendorf. He laughed, and offered me his arm.

"Why do I always become your crutch?"

"The many forms a boyfriend portrays."

Amber landed yards away from us. I gained my sense of balance and rushed over to her, guiding her off her pegasus. Her face was awestruck, her eyes red and puffy from the icy wind and her cheeks flushed for the same reason. Her mouth was gaping, her lips were dry and chapped. She stiffly dismounted, catching her breath as soon as she hit ground.

"Oh my Hades," she murmured, smoothing down her wrinkled sweatshirt. "That was epic."

"Very!" I said. "I can't feel my butt."

Beckendorf snorted and I playfully pushed him away with a grin I couldn't hide.

Amber nodded over to the fluttering pegasi. "Shouldn't we send these guys back?"

"Oh, yeah, right," I said, flustering. "I wonder what mortals see. A group of horses in Central Park? Don't think so."

Beckendorf walked over to Genuine. "Hm'kay, Gen," he patted her back. "Time to go home."

Gen bowed her head mournfully and Beckendorf smiled. "S'okay, girl. I'll come back."

I walked over to Aldaro and gently kissed the bridge of his nose. "I love you, boy. Be safe. Now, shoo!"

I waved him off and he reluctantly turned, galloped a few paces, and took to the skies. He soon disappeared into the clouds and I doubted, for some reason, that I wouldn't see him again. It hurt to turn away.

Once all three pegasi were off, all three half-bloods did the same.

We decided to head over to a hotel, carefully investigated of suspicious signs, and settle there for the night. We'd flown for a whole two hours at over one hundred miles per hour. We, and the pegasi, deserved a rest. It was about seven in the evening, anyways. We weren't going to risk traveling the streets alone in one of the most monster infested cities in America, secondary to San Fransisco, which we were miraculously heading to. It was a lovely thought.

We made our way across the vast Central Park, snaking around trees, benches, shrubbery and what not. We finally arrived at the peak of the heart of New York. We gaped at the edge of a stone sidewalk at the busy city that laid before us. Skyscrapers towered over us, cars zoomed by, horns honked, people angrily yelled at each other from sides of the street. A group of people boarded a sky blue our bus, a women and two small children leaped into a cab, which sped off into the streets. Mobs and clusters of pedestrians flooded the sidewalk, almost impossible to navigate through. I'd only been to central New York a handful of times, but under the pressure, it was much more exaggerated and intense.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Beckendorf breathed. "It'll be impossible to get to San Fransisco in time with all this."

I reached up hesitantly and squeezed his shoulder. "Even if Chiron's just testing us, we have to prove to ourselves, the gods, and the camp that we can handle things on our own. It's time to put our training, and gifts, to the test. We should honor our luck by success on this quest, even if it takes more than we can hand out." I was surprised about the courageous words that came out of my mouth. I guess I had truly spoken my mind. Or the magic from Dreamcatcher still hadn't worn off.

I could feel Amber step closer, her shoulder pressing against mine. Her breath was hard and shaky.

I looked over to her, suppressed a confident smile and a strong gaze that held her baby blue flecked irises. She finally half-smiled back and nodded to me, turning back to the raging city. I couldn't help but feel her feelings. She was only thirteen, on the road, alone with a fourteen and fifteen year old in a bustling city for the first time in what felt like centuries. Her hands were shaking, her knees wobbling and her chin quaking. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder so she wouldn't forget she wasn't alone.

"Where do we start?" she asked, and I felt a sliver of hope.

Beckendorf sighed. "I guess I should take the lead now, huh?"

I took another look at central New York and my insides practically caved in. "Well, _I'm _not."

Amber grimaced, bitterly shaking her head. "Nuh-uh."

Beckendorf popped his lips, then turned to us. "Check time. Gifts? Ambrosia? Nectar? Mortal money? Drachmas? Change of clothes? Weapons? Essentials?"

We both nodded, and he gave a halfhearted thumbs-up. "Then it's time."

* * *

We forged through the streets of New York in the freezing cold. Our thick breath billowed in front of us in a cloud of fog, my toes were frozen and I wished I wore thicker socks. We managed about a mile before we finally gave way, conveniently across the street of a blinking hotel. _Too_ convenient.

Amber plopped down on a metal public bench. "My insides are _frozen_."

Beckendorf laughed, sitting next to her. "We should find somewhere to thaw."

I followed him, crossing my legs and burying my face in his sweatshirt. He stroked my dark hair with a cold hand, and a warm feeling heated my heart from the cold. I tried to hold back my smile in case he could feel it.

"How 'bout there?" Amber said, pointing a purple, cold-bitten finger to the neon blinking hotel across from us.

Beckendorf hesitated, scanning it like he was trying to see inside it. "I dunno, girls. I think I should go in first and make sure it's half-blood safe."

"But, what if something happens?" I asked from his sweatshirt.

"After ten minutes, come in and find me," he said. "Watch Amber and make sure she doesn't wonder off."

"I'm not a little kid!" Amber protested.

"This is New York," Beckendorf said. "Anything could happen. Reckless mortals plus reckless monsters. Do the math."

She sighed, but I could tell she was thinking about something.

Beckendorf got up from his spot on the bench. "Be careful, Sil. Be careful, for me."

I nodded once he turned, scooting over and placing an unsure hand on Amber's shoulder. "For you."

He smiled, turned, and disappeared in a cluster of pedestrians. My feeling of comfort disappeared with him and the panic set in.

_What if there was a monster there? What if something happened before I could get to him? What if I never saw him again? What if I lost Amber? What if we wouldn't be able to find him when we got in there? What if he..._

"Silena, you don't look so good," Amber muttered.

I blinked and shook my head. Amber was peering at me from behind her knees, her arms wrapped around her shins as she rocked back and forth to keep warm. I tried to smile again, but I couldn't. The muscles in my cheeks failed and went flat. My eyes started to grow hot and sting, glistening tears blurring my vision. Amber cocked her head and dropped her legs, leaning forward to pat my back.

"He'll be okay, Silena," she said sympathetically. "He's a good fighter, he has good sense. It'll be a regular hotel. No monsters. No traps. Just a hotel."

I nodded, but I knew that hotel couldn't be _just a hotel_. The mortal world isn't that simple for us. Everything has a catch, everythign has a danger, whether it be a monster or a minor god or goddess, looking for entertainment.

I pictured him, being tortured by Nemesis from her own senseless mind games, or by a monster looking for a snack and a thing to pass its time. There he was, calling my name desperately, his face strained, sweat beading off of his forehead. But I couldn't hear him. I couldn't reach him. I couldn't _save him._

An uneasy feeling hit me. A sense of urgency alarmed my brain. I shot up from my seat, fighting the urge to run to the hotel, rescue Beckendorf from whatever was happening. I knew that feeling. That feeling of need, of urge, of alarm. It was a half-blood's sixth sense. My boyfriend was in peril.

I turned on my heel, grabbed Amber's wrist and jerked her up from her seat.

"Silena, wait!" she yelled, but I ignored her. I couldn't control the compelling feeling to reach that hotel.

"He's in trouble!" I yelled, pushing through the crowd. A few annoyed New Yorkers groaned and grumbled, shrugging me by. I ran across the street not caring about the traffic. That was another of my mistakes.

"Silena, watch out!" Amber yelled, and it took me a minute to notice she was yards behind me on the sidewalk, waving her arms around and screaming my name.

My eyes darted, my neck craned. _Was a monster approaching?_

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOO."

My head turned to my left, where I found a raging eighteen-wheeler rolling at me, full speed. I gaped, my feet frozen in place. My mind wanted my legs to dive to the left onto the sidewalk in front of the hotel, but they wouldn't move. I was in shock.

"Silena!" Amber yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

My eyes were bloodshot, my breathing was hard, as I braced myself for the worst. I closed my eyes and listened as the horn grew louder and nearer.

I felt myself finally move to the left, pushed with such force I fell onto the concrete. I felt dizzy as I opened my eyes and picked my head up from the ground. I saw two of everything, spinning and twirling. My eyes crossed when I tried to focus on something moving my way. I gave up, relaxing my muscles and closing my eyes. I propped myself up on my elbow and tried to regain my sanity.

_Did I get hit by the truck? Was I okay? I didn't pass out AGAIN, did I?_

"We need help!" A voice screamed, crackling. I hadn't heard it before, it was deep and smooth but I was almost absolutely sure it wasn't Beckendorf, or anyone I knew.

I tried to open my eyes again. I blinked a few times, and the world spun a few times and my eyes strained to focus. I blinked hard, and opened my eyes wide. Pedestrians were standing around me, gawking at me with such amazement. Some had there hands over their mouths, some were taking pictures or talking on their cellphones, urgently yelling, "Call nine-one-one!"

I sat up fully. I wobbled, and I was about to prop myself again when two strong hands closed over my shoulders and steadied me.

"Charlie..." I whispered, knowing it was my Charlie now.

The hands tensed, then relaxed again. "I'm not 'Charlie'. My name's Haden."

I didn't have the energy to question anything besides, "What the Hades happened?"

'Haden' chuckled, but it was shaky. "You were in the middle of the road, almost about to get hit by a truck, when you suddenly fell forward onto the sidewalk. I think you hit your head pretty bad."

I groaned, swaying. "You think?"

I could see, in the corner of my eye, Haden sit beside me. I turned, my head wavering. My blurred eyes focused on him. He looked maybe sixteen, with short, russet hair and glowing hazel eyes. He had a hand on either side of my shoulder, and his gaze, hopeful and strong, let me know I was safe. It wasn't long until the feeling of impulse to get to the hotel blinded out the other of my senses, and I didn't care about anything anymore. Just to get to my Charlie.

"What's your name? If you remember," he joked, bringing me back.

"I _think_ it's Silena," I smiled, playing along. "Maybe Serena?"

He grinned. "Never know," he said, patting my shoulder. "Come here often?"

His hazel eyes hypnotized me into saying, "No, actually, I'm here with two others on a-"

"Silena! Oh, thank the gods!"

Beckendorf pushed through the crowd of awestruck mortals. He frantically ran over to me and helped me off the curb. He started examining me from head to toe, scanning each bruise and scrape and until he met my eyes.

His face lightened, a smile appearing. "I can't leave you alone for two seconds, can I?" He bent down to hug me. "You could've flattened into a pancake. Then where'd I be?"

I looked over his shoulder anxiously with difficulty, searching for any sign of Haden and his mesmerizing hazel eyes. The only people I saw were mortals, mostly adults, with business suits and fancy cellphones, calling nine-one-one or something. Though, I didn't see why. I was fine, I thought.

"Holy Hera, where's Amber?" I asked, pushing away from his arms reluctantly. "She was just across the street."

"Oh, gods," he said. "Now the other one's lost."

"Sorry," I said apologetically. "I was busy dodging seven o'clock traffic."

He placed a hand on my back and guided me through the streets. "We can handle this."

"With luck."

"There's isn't time to discuss the likeliness of our success, we need to find that girl before she robs Macy's flat."

"_What girl_?"

"Amber!" Beckendorf shouted at me.

"That wasn't me." I shook my head.

Beckendorf perked up. "AMBER?"

"Um, ya?"

We both whipped around. Amber casually stood next to a corner book store behind us, shivering. her jacket was nowhere to be seen, she must have lost it in the excitement. She held a bag in her hand, from the book store. At least she payed for it.

"Amber!" We yelled in unison and ran forward to embrace her.

"Can't. Breathe."

We released our menacing grips and she heaved a deep sigh.

"Where have you _been_?" Beckendorf proceeded. "We thought you'd be in some fancy department store, stealing everythign and getting us busted by now."

Amber scoffed, looking offended. "Just because my dad's Hermes, doesn't mean I have to take things _all_ the time."

"I beg to differ," I smiled. "What's in that bag?"

"Oh, right!" She held it up to open it. "I had a feeling I needed to go to this book store. I didn't know why, I just did. So I went inside, and started looking at books. The clerk handed me this."

She pulled a thick, worn leather bound book with a strap to fasten it closed. The pages were ruffled and tattered, it's ribbon bookmark fraying.

"What's so special about that?" Beckendorf asked.

She opened it by unfastening the strap. "It's in Greek."

"So?" I knew it was more than that.

"So, you just don't find book written in Greek in mortal bookstores. It has to mean something, also considering I got that... feeling."

"What's the title?" Beckendorf gestured for the book and Amber gave it to him. He opened to the first page, the title page. His eyes ran across the black ink, and then his eyes grew wider each line.

"It has no title, that I can see," he said, his chocolate eyes exaggerated. "But look."

He handed it to me, and anticipation grew in my stomach. _What could it be?_

My eyes trailed the paper, and my heart grew heavy._  
_

_Éna paidí tou Ermí̱ tha apeikonísei mia megáli̱ týchi̱,_  
_ allá to̱n opoío̱n i̱ psychí̱ tha boreí í̱ den lamvánoun._  
_ Me dýo monachikós misá aímata apó ti̱n plev̱rá tous,_  
_ Den tho̱rákisi̱, ómo̱s, boroún na prosféroun._  
_ Geniés anádef̱si̱ échoun tyfló̱sei tous theoús_  
_ ektós apó ekeínous me asthenéstero̱n kardiés._  
_ Den dachtylídi tou magépsei tha apotrépsei to pepro̱méno_  
_ an kardiés isóvios kai idoú dóxa._

I looked at Beckendorf, tears in my eyes. Amber was oblivious, cleaning under her nails and watching geese fly by absentmindedly. I was once glad that Amber didn't pay much attention. She hadn't read what was on the paper.

I flipped through the rest of the book, and I was shocked with more surprise. The pages were blank. Completely blank. The only thing in the entire book was that paragraph of words. Tears stung but I held them back all I could, blinking them away. Why did the gods have to do this to us?

Beckendorf laid a hand on my shoulder without saying anything. We didn't want Amber to know.

Beckendorf shut the book and latched it, taking it from my weak fingers. "We should keep this so it won't fall into the wrong hands, in case it's important."

Amber nodded, her mind somewhere else, obviously. Which only made me more sad.

_Those words could mean anything. They might not necessarily be talking about any half-bloods. Maybe a minor god. But, no, not any half-bloods._

"Come on," I choked, stifling a needed sniffle. "We should find a place to stay. it's getting darker."

"She's right, Am," Beckendorf took Amber's arm and leaded her over to us. "Let's go settle in for the night."

Amber nodded. "Just thinking about the future of this quest of ours."

I nodded, biting my cheeks to hold back the fire. "Us, too."

* * *

**A/N: **Woa, a little twister there! So, yeah, I won't be releasing the English version of that little page up there until the next chapter, so hang on tight, won't want you to fall off the cliff. (: Anyways, yeah, sorry for the delay. I'm a procrastinator, so yeah. But, the next chapter, I'll be heading into two digit chapters! Finally! So, if you want to tell me how you like it, review, because I luff reviews. This chapter isn't my best romance-wise, but I think I satisfied most of my readers on the mystery/mythical section.

**_READ READ READ READ READ READ READ: _**_**Nkremízoun **_**means "pull down" in Greek, while_ Xemparkáro _means "land" (verb) in Greek. I hope that clears up any confusion, I just thought that'd be epic.**

_Click it. You know you wanna._**  
**

**\/  
**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Depressing AN

**Hello there** fellow **writer** and/or **reader** and/or **internet troll. **

This is gonna be kind of** SAD AS HADES** for me.

Well, this story was like the best I've done.

It was going somewhere, and it was only halfway done at the most.

There's still plot points needing to be tied down and tied together, and I haven't reached an end to it.

Here's the sad part.

It's been a while since I've been on fanfiction.

You know how they delete stale files?

Well they deleted the translation to the prophecy I wrote.

Since it was so long ago, I can't put the pieces of it together again.

If only my computer hadn't crashed like that.

If only I had gotten a new one sooner.

Anyway, enough with the depressing stuff.

I might consider re-opening one of my other stories that was also popular, called **"Hanging by a Moment"** about various pairings in PJO.

**I will definitely be posting new fics for a wider range of books, like Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, Matched, Divergent, Hunger Games**(rofl distopian overload)**, and etc.**

I hope I'll be welcomed back to FF.N

I miss my eBuddies Dx

Idk when I'll be posting, I don't do well under deadlines anyway. Just check back anytime, and I'll give you a muffin.

Happy reading, friends. (:

**Kugs and Hisses,**

**Naomi.**

(**PS:** Sorry for you all who thought I was finally updating a chapter... heh...)


End file.
